Destructive Games: Survivor (Pomegra)
by Last-Saiyan-Princess
Summary: A stranded Female Saiyan, the last of her platoon struggles for survival on a God forsaken planet. Hunted by enemies and friends alike, this Sayian's rescue starts a whirlwind game of destruction and deception that entwines two best friend's, two long time rivals, and will change the lives of all forever. Rated M for later chapters, sistered with Destructive Games: Hunter (Ethne)
1. Chapter 1: Doomed Survival

Destructive Games: Survivor (Pomegra)

 **I do not own any DBZ characters that you know! Thank you, Akira Toriyama for this wonderful universe! My characters, however, are mine, all mine! Lol**

 **Chapter One: Doomed Survival**

Heavy footfalls thudded into dark, muddy puddles as a female figure ran through the pouring rain, quickly outpacing her slower moving opponents. The red headed girl furrowed her brows in concentration as she jumped up onto the sturdy branch of a gnarled tree in a familiar small forest. Not breaking her stride, she continued her path, hopping from one branch to another, ever forward. Taking to the trees helped the girl cover her tracks from the hideous, biting creatures that had already claimed the lives of all of her platoon, including her commanding officer.

The sound of snarling, snapping maws found her ears as she landed in one particularly tall tree on the southern most outer edge of the forest. The girl looked down and childishly stuck her tongue out at the cluster of monsters still clawing at the base of the tree from previously in the day. This spot was one of her favorite lookouts.

Pulling off her pack, the Saiyan female soon settled down, her back to the bark of the great white tree on the branch high up in the cloudy, grey sky.

Pulling her old bag to her, she unbuckled the worn straps and flipped back the flap, revealing her prize for the day. She had to travel farther and farther every day just to find any food that wasn't tainted with the virus, and would soon have to relocate altogether, something she was not looking forward to.

The girl pulled three small, dead rodent like creature up by their long furry ears and began the mundane process of skinning them of their hide with a knife she found on a corpse long ago. Her thoughts wandered as the rain beat down on her; her fingers seemed to work of their own accord, driven only by the promise of food. Her deep blue eyes stared off into the darkening grey sky, watching the play of light through the obscuring cloud bank. The lightning crackled a brilliant white spider web network through clouds off to the east as a crackle of thunder boomed and reverberated strongly through the air. The view was as breathtaking as it was mesmerizing.

 _Be careful, Red, you are cutting into that leg too deep. That is precious meat you are wasting-_

 _Shut! Up!_

A certain Saiyan male's smiling, mocking face came to her mind then, as it always did when she was performing any mindless task that afforded her any small amount of "down time".

The girl rolled her eyes and looked down at her hands as her mind taunted her in _his_ voice. She was indeed cutting into the tiny leg too deep. She pulled her knife free and huffed in exasperation.

 _I can't do this anymore, Riimu…_

 _You have to-_

 _No. I don't!_

 _YES. You do._

 _No-_

 _C'mon….you know I got your back, Red._

 _..._

 _Always…._

A moment later, the girl's chin dropped to rest on her chest and her shoulders bobbed from unheard sobs. She took a deep breath and stopped the sobbing before it really took hold of her. Her eyes stared blindly down into the pink rivers of water flowing from the carcasses in her lap; a slurry of both blood and rain that flowed freely as she sat numb. The monstrous wails of delight far below her perch were escalated as each hideous creature mindlessly clawed at one another to get at the scant drops blood falling onto them.

The girl felt the sting of tears prick the corner of her eyes as an unbidden memory of her fallen love came flooding back to her; to torture her yet again for the umpteenth time:

" **What are we doing here again, boss?" A scrawny Saiyan soldier asked their commanding officer. Paragus halted his advance, growled and whirled on the shorter man, "We are here because our King said to come here! That…** _ **man**_ **-" he pointed a huge gloved finger at a smaller, canine like man with an elongated snout and brown floppy ears; he was shifting from foot to foot nervously at all the shouting, "needs our help, and since the King is into forging new alliances lately, we are here to help these people with a little pest problem. Did you get all that, soldier?"**

 **The soldier nodded vigorously and backed away from the captain's intense, hateful gaze. Once the commander turned his attention back to the canine leader of this miserable planet, the soldier nudged the female standing next to him in the ribs and whispered, "Geez, he is more hot headed then usual, eh Red?"**

" **Beetu, you are going to end up on the wrong end of a galik gun if you do not learn to hold your tongue," the girl chided lightheartedly, never looking towards the other Saiyan, yet allowing a smug smile to grace her features. Her eyes were fixed stubbornly on the captain's back, and more importantly on his second in command as they talked to the weasel of a King, Muton. Pomegra didn't trust the sorry excuse of a man that came to their planet for aid. Everything about him screamed deceit, but she held her tongue, knowing her place in the class ranks.**

" **So King Muton, where are these** _ **atrocities**_ **as you so called them?" Paragus asked, his arms crossed tightly on his chest as his tail cut a lazy path through the air behind him.**

" **O-oh yes, c-commander Paragus, a ruff. Y-you see, my p-people tried to lu-lure them into a containment facility not too f-far from here. If you head d-due west of th-that tree line about five h-hundred miles, y-you should come across the pl-place, a ruff." The King's floppy ears waggled as he nodded his head in assurance. His speech was stuttered from his nervousness and even a Saiyan infant could smell the fear rolling off of him. The girl did not think it was fear of his monsters that had him so shaken, however.**

 **Paragus nodded then turned his attention to his second in command, "Well. There you have it. What do you think, Riimu?" The commander studied his second's unreadable expression.**

" **Well commander, King Vegeta said we were to come clear out the problem, right? I say we go see just what these mutts created," the tall broad Saiyan turned then to address not only his captain, but also the thirty Saiyan soldiers behind him, "Surely these creatures are nothing PLATOON PAIN can't handle,** _ **right**_ **?" The Saiyan smiled with satisfaction at his comrades wild cheers of 'That's right!', 'We can handle anything!' His gaze fell upon each pumped up soldier, but lingered a moment longer on one red headed female who always used a deep scowl to mask her true emotions. Riimu winked at his mate's skeptical expression before he turned his full attention back to their leader, "I say we race to the west. First to this facility gets first blood!"**

 **More wild cheers went up from the crowd of warriors as their commander Paragus uncoiled his arms and waved down the excitement, "Alright alright, enough. So we will go investigate. Riimu, pick two soldiers to stay and guard the ship, and King Muton. The rest of you, suit up, if you haven't already. We fly in ten."**

 **The group snapped a salute and a hearty, unified 'YES CAPTAIN!' filled the air as they broke away. Pomegra stayed still as the rest of her comrades ambled away to get ready, her eyes still on Riimu. The red scouter fitted over her left eye gave her a detailed read out of her mate in front of her. Her arms folded and her weight shifted to her right foot as she waited to speak with him. Her tail rose and fell sporadically, a good tell of her impatience.**

 **Ever since she first met the ambitious male in front of her, she felt drawn to him. After their first sparring practice, Pomegra knew her life would be entwined with his. He had the normal short black hair of a Saiyan, but it spiked to points in the front, often sagging low over his brow. His face was angled with a perfect jawline and dimpled cheeks. He liked to pretend stoicism, but that was just a clever ploy. In reality, he was different then most Saiyans. He was thoughtful and methodical about fighting, instead of the normal Saiyan battle plan of "kill first, ask questions later."**

 **Pomegra found she had a lot in common with the man quietly forming a battle plan with the commander in front of her. She remembered fondly when he had first begun to court her a few years back. The then stunned Saiyan almost could not contain her excitement, even if she pointedly acted nonchalant about it. Pomegra sighed as her gaze wandered further down her mate's tight, chiseled body. Clad in the traditional Saiyan battle armor, his muscles bulged precariously, as if at any moment he would shred through the garment completely. She smiled briefly as thoughts of undressing him flashed through her mind while she stood and waited, growing even more impatient by the second.**

 **Riimu finished his quiet talk with commander Paragus, then turned, smiled and launched a playful punch at the waiting female standing silently behind him. Pomegra easily evaded his gloved fist, stepped quickly into the space in front of him and kissed him chastely on the cheek.**

" **I still do not agree with this mission," she said quietly for no one else's ears. Riimu rolled his eyes, grabbed her by the shoulders, lifted her straight up into the air in front of him and kissed her hard on the lips with an overly exaggerated** _ **mwah.**_

 **After setting the red faced Saiyan back down, Riimu chuckled as Pomegra balled her fists by her sides and glared up at him, clearly unhappy at his display of affection. She thought the kiss she gave was bad enough, but she could not get used to her stubborn Saiyan lover's demand for open attention.**

" **Riimu," she started to scold under her breath, but let the words die on her lips at the sight of his infectious smile. She rolled her eyes instead and connected a hard punch in his left bicep.**

" **Haha, you** _ **worry**_ **too much, Red. Just go get ready to kick some ass. I bet I will kill more enemies than you this time! " The larger Saiyan male laughed heartily as the haughty female growled and glared, her mouth already forming her rebuke as he almost instantly maneuvered behind her and grabbed her in a tight embrace. While she struggled and could not break free, he whispered in her newly nibbled ear, "You know I got your back woman, always." He laughed again as she elbowed him in the ribs roughly** **before nuzzling back against him.**

" **Hahahaha ahaha hahahaha…"**

 _*Ahaha hahahaha…*_

Echoes of her lover's masculine laughter rang in her ears as streams of tears blazed their long worn path down her dirty, wet face. She choked back the sobs again welling in her throat and felt the tight knot form in the pit of her stomach. She ripped the skin violently from her intended dinner, symbolically ripping away the memory of her recent past and forced herself to focus on the current task.

A few minutes later, the lone Saiyan shut the flap of the pack, clutched her food source tightly, and leapt out from the tree. The slow witted creatures barely registered her movements, however, because she purposely dropped all the gutted innards of the creatures she had killed directly on top of them as she leapt.

Landing with as much grace as a fox, Pomegra took off running again, unable to fly for fear to alerting HIM of her whereabouts.

Barely slowing, the Saiyan survivor ran on into the rain, the sounds of snapping maws and howls of surprise blissfully fading into the pounding rain's hypnotic rhythm. Some of the worst creatures came out in the dark, and she had made it a rule to be inside her bunkerlong before the planet went black.

She knew that King was bad news from the first moment he arrived with his stuttered speech and overly flowery words. He _reeked_ of trouble, but would anyone listen to her?

No. She was a Saiyan female and knew her place in the class order, but of course, none of that mattered now.

No, now her life consisted of day to day survival on this miserable planet with no hope for rescue. That dream had past long ago, along with all of her platoon mates, including her soulmate.

Pomegra grit her teeth as she neared her secret hideout. A large craggy mountain could just be seen through the foggy rain, but the girl knew where she was going anyways, deftly maneuvering the same stretch of land she had for some time now.

She vaulted a large boulder and ran headlong into a thick forest, ducking under a low hanging section of the matted vines, as she continued forward.

Once clear of the forest, she came upon a fast flowing river; the babbling current was almost deafening to the Saiyan' s sensitive ears. Taking a deep breath and shouldering her pack tighter, the weary girl made her way across the river carefully, using the same five stones to hop across unharmed. She smiled to herself for her never failing agility, but the thought brought along a pang of sadness too as her mind brought up the reason why she was so agile. Pomegra sighed as thoughts of a her fiery vixen friend flashed in a mind, all of which tugged at the corner of her mouth, and the recesses of her heart.

 _She is still alive, and no doubt looking for me, if she is able…we promised, did we not? I will NOT die here!_

On the far bank, and with newly sparked conviction, the girl eyed the steep craggy mountain side and leapt fearlessly up to the ideal spot with the most hand holds. Her fingers dug stubbornly into hard packed rubble and with a quiet grunt, she pulled herself up. As quickly as she could, the agile Saiyan made her way up the side; left hand-left foot, right hand a bit higher up-right foot a bit higher up, pull, and repeat.

About three quarters of the way up, the girl could just make out the recessed alcove right above her. Biting her lip at the promised peace her little home provided, the girl tossed her pack up, then pulled herself up and finally rolled onto the narrow ledge. She laid still for a moment just taking in large doses of air.

Springing to her feet, the Saiyan elite warrior turned and looked out over the valley below her, both to make sure she wasn't followed, and to admire the rainy, misty atmosphere one more time before she shut herself in for the night.

She stood still for a long while listening to the distant wails of various mutated alien creatures crying out for blood mingled with the steady, falling pitter patter of the forceful rain. She soon turned away with open disgust and strode into the small cave. She set her pack down inside to the left of the entrance, then turned to the right and eyed the huge, heavy boulder that served as a door for her. The thick, tough material it was made from also proved a formidable barricade from the hideous night time creatures.

Once she heaved the large stone into place, she breathed a heavy sigh of relief. _Another day done…_

Pomegra set about her nightly chores, quickly gathering a few sticks of kindling from a large pile in one corner of the cave to make a small fire for her meal.

In the pitch black cave, her Saiyan heritage allowed her to see fairly well in the dark atmosphere. With a few well placed sparks from a pair of stones, the first wisps of grey smoke curled into the air as the smell of burning wood made her stomach rumble.

 _Let's see if you burn it_ this _time…ahahaha!_

"Tsk, you were the one who always burned everythi-" she started to say, then quickly silenced herself. No sense answering ghosts.

She set the small rodents on skewers and spiked them into the ground over the fire. With a roll of her shoulders and neck, she made her way over to the cave entrance to retrieve her pack.

Walking back to the fire, the female reached a hand down behind her and sat back on her haunches, extending one long leg out towards the fire while the other curled comfortably underneath her. Her tail uncoiled from her waist and laid on the ground, tapping every now and then lazily.

First thing she did was pull open a small pouch on the front of her pack. The anxious Saiyan bit her lip and held her breath as she pulled up on a silver chain. At the end of the chain dangled a tear drop shaped stone of a deep amber color. She let out her held breath as her eyes watched the stone pulse out a slow rhythm in a fiery red orange glow of comfort.

 _Damn right…I wonder how you are faring now, little vixen? I hope you haven't gotten that bushy tail of yours too dirty._

The girl smiled to herself, and her own tail twitched appreciatively at the joke. The girl sighed and closed her eyes, recalling her closest friend while her food continued to cook.

 **A petite girl with pointed black tipped ears and a red, black tipped bushy tail grinned a fanged grin as she crouched across from a young Pomegra, "C'mon, Red, you're going to have to do better than that," the new intern warrior teased.**

 **Pomegra smirked and launched into a quick attack, barely missing the nimble warrior from a distant land.** _ **The girl is so quick!**_ **Pomegra thought as she tried attack after attack to hit the ever evading fox with increasing excitement.**

" **You are going to have to go on the offensive** _ **sometime**_ **if you hope to beat me, little vixen," Pomegra taunted back between each punch to the air, hoping to get the girl to attack so she could find a weakness. She spun with her last punch and caught the escaping fox in an equal grapple.**

 **The two stared each other down, shining blue eyes blazed with excitement into black rimmed amber orbs of equal fervor. The two pushed off from one another and back flipped away to a crouch across from the other.**

" **What's your name?" The fox asked with a cheeky grin of satisfaction.**

 **Pomegra grinned back as she coiled her body, ready to spring, "Pomegra," she called out as she rushed forward, determined to grab the fox this time.**

" **Ethne," the fox stated from behind Pomegra, sucessfully avoiding the proud female once initiation test started the girl's friendship, one that lasted until the two became eligible for missions. Unfortunately, friendship doesn't get you anywhere in a warrior society, so the two were soon separated.**

Pomegra opened her eyes again, sighed and replaced the necklace in the pack. Knowing her friend was still alive gave great comfort to the struggling Saiyan.

Soon the smell of charred meat hung heavy in the air; the girl grabbed a stick and bit into the cooked flesh of one of the unfortunate animals. Her taste buds did not quite approve of the flavor, but her body greatly appreciated the nutrients. As a Saiyan, Pomegra normally had a rather voracious appetite, but since clean food was getting harder and harder for her to find, she was grateful for these few treats.

She ate the first mid sized rat in under a minute, them ate the second and third more slowly, savoring what she could, and drawing out the eating process to trick her brain into feeling more satisfied then she actually was.

There was a large makeshift bowl by the back of the cave with clean water collected in it. When she finished the last of her meal, the girl rose and retrieved the water bowl, downed the entire contents, then sighed as she resigned herself to one last chore.

Although she did not like to open her protected home after dark, the rain was the perfect time to collect more water. The Saiyan rolled her shoulders again , cracked her neck and made her was to the stone boulder barricade. She rolled it to the right just far enough to reach her hand out and set the bowl out on the ledge to collect the falling liquid. Satisfied that it would not topple over, she rolled the stone back into place.

Too weary for any more tasks, the girl finally settled down to rest. After shrugging lazily out of her soggy Saiyan armor, she made her way to the back right of the cave with a large yawn. She sank to her knees on a pile of soft leaves and straw then lowered herself onto her stomach. She buried her face in a makeshift pillow and sluggishly pulled a large animal hide over herself for cover. She was asleep as her face hit the pillow.

Unbeknownst to the sleeping Saiyan survivor, two figures were lurking out in the lower valley. When she opened the cave to collect the rain water, heat seeking eyes honed in on her location.

"Th-there, Commander," a nervous voice squeaked out, pointing up to the twinkle of light coming from the mountainside.

"Mmmmm…..so _there_ you are, Red. You have eluded me for some time now," a large, grotesque figure smiled a ghastly smile as he barely caught a glimpse of the light on the mountainside. He turned to the smaller creature with him, "go get the bitors, my friend. Now."

"Ho-how many, my commander?" the meek creature asked hesitantly, fearing the larger man's formidable power.

The mutated man turned, his blackened monkey tail uncoiled menacingly as his arms did, "all of them." His face lit up in wild excitement, accentuated by the scales on the left half of his face; one golden, reptilian orb outshined it's black counterpart.

The small creature whimpered as his eyes went wide, "A-all of them?" He managed to whisper in disbelief. "But commander, surly you do not mean to-"

The large mutated Saiyan furrowed his brows and reached forward with a large hand and grabbed the creature by the neck. As he raised his arm, the creature rose from the ground and began to squirm with sudden terror. The commander looked at the creature with hate in his mismatched eyes, " _NEVER_ question me! Go. NOW!"

He tossed the creature to the ground and kicked it in the ass to get it moving. The small lavender alien scrambled to flee back to the facility; to escape the mutant commander before he came to any more harm.

 _You can not hide from me any longer, Red. I am coming for you….WE are coming for you!_

"Muhahahaha AHAHAHAHAHA!"

Bursts of maniacal laughter died in the sounds of the steady falling rain as the unaware Saiyan female got her last night's sleep on this God forsaken planet.

V^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^

Fists collided in the air, evenly matched. Knees found stomachs and shoulders, elbows found cheeks and ribs as the two Super Saiyan Gods spent the better part of an afternoon training. Grunts of effort and wails of pain could be heard, but both seasoned fighters were eager for more.

Goku chuckled as Vegeta connected a hard punch to his kidney, then he swept his leg under Vegeta's. Vegeta jumped and brought his other fist around towards his rival's face, but the quick man stopped it, catching it in his huge hand as he spun a roundhouse kick in retaliation. Vegeta growled, ripped his captured fist free and leapt back out of the way as Goku exhaled audible and kicked the air where he was.

From far below them, Whis gently tapped his staff down on the rocky terrain once and the two fighters instantly stopped their sparring match and dropped down to stand in front of their mentor.

"Oh my my, that was a good practice," the attendant beamed at the two battered, panting warriors.

"Heh heh, yeah that was pretty good, Vegeta," Earth's hero hollared out, grinning wildly as his hand migrated to the back of his head.

"Hmph," was the only reply the prince made as his arms crossed against his chest.

"Oi oi hey, keep the noise level down! What does a God have to do to get some sleep around here?!" A napping Beerus complained from his perch on a tree off to the sidelines. The God of Destruction opened his eyes lazily to regard the bunch through thin slits.

Whis turned to Beerus with a knowing smile, "Beerus sama, isn't it about time for _that_ mission?"

The two Saiyans both perked up and turned their full attention to their mentor.

"Mmmm? Oh...right," Beerus sama yawned rather loudly, "But only one of them can ascend. See to it, Whis, I have more pressing matters to attend to, but bring me back some sushi when you get to Earth," The destructive God smirked as he closed his eyes again and nestled back comfortably on the tree branch.

Whis chuckled again and turn to the blue haired Saiyans, "You see, there is a small planet in the lower third quadrant of our universe that has become a dead planet. No life is on the planet and it needs to be eradicated. Beerus sama and I thought it would be good practice for you two to go destroy it." His smile broadened innocently.

Goku's brow furrowed as he scratched his head with one long finger and Vegeta stood still thinking.

 _Why wouldn't Beerus sama just go destroy it?_ Vegeta mused to himself. The third class spoke up then.

"Sooo, there's NO life on this planet then?"

The attendant shook his head and the half wit resumed his thinking.

"Why?" Vegeta asked, suddenly very intrigued about the whole situation.

Whis looked at him curiously, "Why what, Vegeta?"

"Why do you want _us_ to destroy it?" He eyed the flamboyant attendant suspiciously.

"Oh ho ho ho, he is on to us, Beerus sama. Oh ho ho ho hoo," the attendant laughed. Vegeta knew his teacher well enough by now to know the white haired angel did that when the topic was to be discussed no more. _Curious…_

Goku pounded one fist into the other, "Yosh! I know! Why don't we just take some animals and people to the planet and make use of it? No reason to destroying the _whole thing_ …"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and Beerus growled, his sensitive ears picking up the loud Saiyan's grating voice once again, "Grrr, it is a waste of space and needs to be destroyed!" He said passionately, springing to a sitting position with spittle flying from his mouth. He soon settle back though, content with the shocked look on each of the Saiyan's faces.

Whis sighed, "How about, the first to destroy the planet doesn't have to do housework during Beerus sama's next nap, hmm?"

Vegeta and Goku exchanged disbelieving glances, then looked back to the attendant with a new fervor.

"You _better_ hold to that," Vegeta muttered under his breath as he flew to Whis, stopping to stand next to him. His rival joined slowly after, still a bit apprehensive it seemed.

Whis smiled, and with a gentle tap of his staff, the trio transported away; up into the sky in a beam of lights off into the vast emptiness of space.

 **REVIEW PLEASE!**

 **Author's notes:**

 **Hey there guys! Long time, no see, eh? Well, a certain vixen has twisted my leg, and we have been up to something A** _ **ma-**_ **zing!**

 **So, like this story so far? What if I told you there is another part to this story. Would you read it? The answer is HELL YEAH!**

 **DemonessOfHelheim has written Destructive Games: Hunter (Ethne) which is the same story, but from Ethne and Goku's POV, where as mine is from Pomegra's and Vegeta's POV, with both telling an over all story.**

 **Sound complicated? Whatever, nothing easy is worth a damn, but for those that need it spelled out:**

 **Go to my profile page and find the story under my favorites. Click it.**

 **Read it!**

 **LOVE IT!**

 **Favorite/Alert it!**

 **Review it!**

 **Revisit and Review new chapters! There, now you have your instructions-Now get to it, monkey! Hahahaha ;)**

 **Try to read the chapters together! Chapter one of mine, chapter one of hers, or vice versa, just read them together! It will flow better that way! ^-^**

 **And with that, I hope you come back and find out what happens next! What will happen to this lone Saiyan survivor? Will Goku and Vegeta** _ **REALLY**_ **blow up a planet?! Find out, next time!**

 **~K**

 **(A VixNMonkey collaboration)**

 **P.S. I am aware Paragus is the name of Broly's father, but haven't you met more than one Tom, or Bob? Lol (honestly I didn't know until I wrote it…here I was thinking I was clever…lol, whatever deal with it *wink*)**


	2. Chapter 2: Out of time, just in time

**Chapter Two: Out of time, just in time**

A/N: **(Bold** is a dream sequence, ;) **)**

 **Twenty eight Saiyan elite warriors sped through the bright, sunny sky of the canine planet, Doggu. Following the tree line and their commander, the eager platoon joked and teased one another about the battle soon to come. None of them could of guessed the peril they were in, not even Pomegra.**

 **After about twenty minutes of high speed flight, the commander stopped abruptly and held up a large fist, signaling a halt. Riimu stopped right next to him, staring in the direction the commander was looking. Pomegra floated up behind the pair, curious as usual. The rest mingled back and waited for instructions. Beetu, an annoying first year that, although a bit short on brains, showed huge promise in power so was allowed to tag along on this mission (his first), flew up next to Pomegra. He had developed a kind of puppy love for the only female on this mission, even knowing she was already taken, and he liked to tag along with her.**

" **So what's the plan, Red? When do we** _ **fiiiight**_ **?" He pulled his fists to his sides and grunted, a show of strength. His smaller stature was not very impressive, however, and Pomegra rolled her eyes.**

 **What are we doing here now?" The Saiyan male asked,** _ **again.**_ **Seemed he had the brain capacity of a lower class, but his strength was nothing to complain about. Pomegra sighed, "Do you** _ **really**_ **not remember what the captain said earlier? We are going to check out** _ **that**_ **facility down there. Muton said their "experiments" are all there. Our job is to go destroy them if need be…which** _ **probably**_ **will be necessary." She turned her head lazily towards him with a look that said 'don't ask me any more stupid questions right now'.**

 **Beetu held his hands up in a 'ok, fine, I'm sorry' gesture before grinning and staring off towards the huge compound below them, eager for battle.**

 **Riimu, who had been talking to the commander again, turned and addressed the gathered warriors, "Alright, listen up, weaklings!" He smiled at the scoffs, then continued, "Paragus says this is the place. Do** _ **not**_ **kill ANYTHING without our permission. We are to check things out and see what the best course of action is. Everyone got that?" He glanced around sternly at each of the gathered soldiers, getting confirming nods, reluctant eye rolls, and many shrugged shoulders. Once he was satisfied, he winked at Pomegra then turned to the captain, "we follow you, commander."**

 **Commander Paragus nodded his head once and began a descending flight pattern with twenty seven others right behind him.**

 **Once they landed outside the large enclosed compound, Paragus led them all towards the two watch towers on either side of the large gate in front of the facility. Sentries posted on both towers drew their laser weapons and took a bead on Paragus' chest; two red dot now marked his heart and forehead.**

 **Paragus strode confidently forward and was greeted by a canine scientist, who shuffled out of a door at the base of the tower with a clipboard in his hand.**

" **Are you the warriors King Mutton promised, *a gruff*?" The shaggy brown canine man asked, cocking his head to one side, one ear raised to listen. He was an older man, his brown furry ears and top of his head were salted with grey hairs.**

 **Paragus crossed his arms, displaying his bulky figure to intimidate the lesser creature, "We are. He sent us here to," he pretended to mule over the** **question, then continued, "mmm,** _ **handle**_ **the situation. Kindly let us in so we can begin." His sarcasm seemed lost on the old mutt.**

" **Yes of course, *er gruff*. Right this way," the old dog said, turning to sweep his hand towards the front gate, which began to swing open. Paragus turned and bid the platoon to follow him with a jerk of his head. They all headed inside.**

Pomegra thrashed in her sleep, dreaming of the day they arrived on this small, miserable planet she currently resided on. Her body broke out in cold sweats as her dream, a nightmare really, continued on, replaying the events of her recent past, to torture her even in sleep.

 **Inside the facility, which was introduced as Facility One Fifty Seven, F157, the Saiyan platoon was shown to a medical bay area where canine scientists were busy trying to find a cure for the virus that was "accidentally" let loose on the population. Pomegra still thought the whole thing was suspicious, but held her tongue. The only one who would listen to her was Riimu, and he was determined to find the truth on his own. So she did as she was bid, which currently was to follow the salt and pepper mutt around the large laboratory.**

 **They came to a hallway that was lined with clear, sliding doors all the way down the long stretch. Each ten by twenty room was housing one virus infected creature after another, all thrashing, pounding or scraping at the glass as the Saiyans past. The creatures each looked like a grotesque version of whatever they were before. Pomegra recognized a fox like male creature as a Trodaí, the same species as her best friend, Ethne. This Trodaí, however, was foaming at the mouth and half his body was mutated. The right side of his petite framework bulged, and had sprouted an ugly bat wing, useless for flight and severely off balancing the unfortunate man; IF you could call him that. Pomegra grimaced at the snarling, thrashing thing behind the glass as she past it, briefly wondering how her Trodaí friend was doing out on her own.**

" **Right, so we are getting to the end of this, morbid tour right now. If you all will follow me into a room down that hall, I have one last thing to show you, *a gruff*." The old dog said. Pomegra followed the group as they advance deeper into the compound, turning down long hallways, and even up a flight of stairs. Pomegra did not like the irksome feeling she was getting from this place. All the scientists and technicians** _ **seemed**_ **like they were hard at work when the Saiyan's past them, but a few times Pomegra glanced back at the different groups of workers "hard at work" at their cluttered desks, and they had stopped to whisper things and stare at her, ducking away when she made eye contact. She tried to hear what they were saying, but they were speaking in their native language of low barks and yips that she did not understand. Still, the hushed tones, and quick looks away from her told her something was amiss.**

 **They filed into a large, open room with a high ceiling and absolutely nothing in it. The combined heavy, booted footfalls of the Saiyans reverberated around the metal room, an eerie sound that stopped once they all gathered and stilled. The room was silent then, except for the different breathing patterns of all within.**

 **Once they all entered, the old scientist pushed a few buttons on a keypad next to the door, and the locks on the door engaged, trapping them all inside. Pomegra really did not like the subtle smile that crossed the mutt's features, but she had no time to say anything about it.**

" **Alright, Commander. I have set up a little, er, test if you will, of sorts, *a gruff*. I will now go into that adjoined room and release a** _ **lower**_ **level mutated creature for you to see what you are up against. Is that alright with you tough guys,*a gruff*?" The smart scientist questioned, playing to their egos.**

 **Commander Paragus scoffed, "Go ahead. Send five or ten, we can handle it," he boasted, encouraged by his soldier's not so quiet laughter at the scared scientist.**

 **The old man nodded his head, but held up one finger, "Let's just try one for now, until you understand the concern."**

 **Without really waiting for a reply, the aged canine walked slowly over to a room off to the right side of the door they entered, punched in another code and stepped into the small space, sealing himself within it's protective walls. A few computer keyboard clicks later, a red warning claxon began to wail a low pitched** _ **ert ert ert,**_ **and a door on the far side of the room began to roll up on its own.**

 **A huge, gnarled green fist shot out from behind the door and crunched the door up as soon as it began to rise. A giant green alien creature shambled out of the darkened space, growling and snarling. Strings of drool hung from his mutated maw; his razor sharp teeth glistened with fresh blood. It made its way towards the group of Saiyans; big clumsy footsteps propelled him forward, hungry only for the blood pumping through each soldier's veins.**

 **Commander Paragus flew towards it first, along with a few other male Saiyans with the most bravado and quick on his heels, "Attack it! Attack!"** _ **Typical.**_

 **The commander made first contact, socking the ugly beast in the jaw with a might roar. Another Saiyan male flew up and kicked it in the back between it's shoulder blades, and another double punched the green mutant in the stomach.**

 **The creature gave a mighty bellow and stumbled back, shaking it's head and reaching for it's stomach. The cocky Saiyans all around began to laugh and taunt the upset beast.**

 **The mutant thrust his head back and roared a ear splitting howl, then reached forward and grabbed the nearest Saiyan male out of the air; his huge green fist slipped easily around the man's waist in a crushing squeeze. The tall male had time to suck in his breath and the others around him watched the giant green monster reach over with his other hand and rip the Saiyan male's upper torso clean off.**

 **Commander Paragus and the others surrounding the beast were covered in a spray of blood, but the mutant was not done yet. The large, rotund Saiyan that had kicked him in the shoulder blades, swooped around in a rage and started blasting the monster with quick, small blasts of ki. The mutant dropped the other half of their comrade and covered his eyes, his other arm waved wildly towards the danger, swatting the Saiyan clean out of the air. The falling male hollered out as he crashed into floor. His face had a deep, long gouge in it now.**

 **A loud speaker crackled overhead, then the scientist's aged voice spoke up, "Oh, and uh, I almost forgot. Best not to let them bite or scratch you, because that is how the virus is spread, *a gruff*. These creatures all hunger for blood, except the experiments that bonded with the virus. So far, we cannot tell why some species bond and some don't, even some within the same species react differently, and we do not know why, *a gruff*."**

 **Pomegra, Beetu, and Riimu all stayed away from the fight, horrified as they crouched and watched their comrades. After the Saiyan male fell from the air, Paragus and a few others charged in and managed to kill the giant. They all watched as it fell, then turned their attention to the writhing Saiyan on the floor, now holding his head and screaming out. Pomegra watched him mutate right before all their eyes. His arms started bulging, his face sprouted little tuffs of fur. His brown tail lost it's coat and extended weirdly, leaving a long rat like whip behind him. Paragus had seen enough and without waiting to see what the Saiyan would turn into, he blasted it with a powerful ki wave, ending the newly formed mutant's screams of agony.**

 **Paragus turned and glared at the room with the scientist and threw his hands out in a 'well, what now?' gesture, his tail twitching with his impatience for this mission already. The crackle of the sound system came again, causing some Saiyans to cover their sensitive ears.**

" **Now I will release what we call bitors. It seems most of the creatures infected with the virus do not bond with it and become these mindless, slow witted creatures that only thirst for blood. Their will is gone, but that Crathor you just destroyed still had a will of his own, as you saw when he decided to open the door for himself, *a gruff gruff*. These creatures, however, do not."**

 **The warning claxon sounded it's loud alert again as another door opened, this one to the left of the now crunched roll up door that had housed the giant mutant. Once it was up about halfway, a group of mostly canine mutants came loping forward, snarling and growling. Some had scraps of meat dangling from their elongated snouts, and some had visible broken bones sticking up through ragged skin, but they came forward anyways. The Saiyans crouched ready to spring for them, but the group of mutants sniffed the air and started shambling towards the fallen, bloody corpse of the large, green giant. Each mutant started grabbing at the spilled guts and severed limbs, biting into the flesh and ripping it away without concern for the audience of baffled Saiyans. Some even made their way to the remains of their slain Saiyan comrade.**

 **Paragus held his hand up as some of the more ambitious Saiyans began to move towards the dining mutants. They stopped and waited on Paragus' instructions.**

Pomegra tossed from side to side, moaning ever so quietly. The nightmare shifted then to events past the death of two of her comrades, to the death of all of them. She thrashed in her sleep, kicking the covers off of herself as her mind tricked her into fighting long dead enemies. Finally, it came to an end. The sound of the heroic explosion and the final words of her mate, Riimu, were the last thing she heard.

" _ **I'll be with you, Red. I still got your back, even if you can not see me. Be strong, lover. Heh, seems you were right, this was a stupid mission…."**_

Pomegra woke with a gasp, sitting up quickly. The cold sweat accumulated on her skin caused her to shiver as the tears welled in her eyes. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, and the salty drops splattered on the cold cave floor as she rose slowly to her feet.

 _Stop crying! You are a saiyan, act like one!_ She wiped the remaining wetness from her cheeks.

 _Must you talk to yourself that way?_

 _Oh shut up! You are DEAD! You can't talk to me, you left me! We could of done something-_

 _There was nothing to do, lover…_

"Shut. Up!" She grumbled out loud between clenched teeth to her mind's manifested version of her dead mate. She pounded the side of her head with the flat if her palm, as if to stop the voices from taunting her.

She dressed quickly, donning what was left of her battered Saiyan armor. The hole ridden, bloody blue spandex still covered most of her body, but she had ripped the right leg portion away long ago when it ceased to do her any good. She pulled on her scuffed white boots and matching white gloves, one of which was missing a finger covering so her left index finger stood out. Her knee pads were red, like her scouter and served to disorient enemies because their size and shape resembled the rectangular devise that fitted over her left eye. When she fought with all three intact, her blur of movements were almost impossible to follow. Now however, her scouter was busted and her knee pads were put on more out of habit then protection these days.

Her broken Saiyan armor plate she put on last; the right shoulder protection had crumpled away at the shoulder, but the left remained somewhat intact, barring several long gouges and a few chunks missing.

Pomegra pulled on the straps of her pack, kicked dirt over the ashes of her fire for good measure, shouldered the bag, then walked towards the stone barrier of a door. She rolled her stiff shoulders and neck and pulled the small knife from her boot as she past the wall to the left of the entrance. The wall had a section that was littered with tiny white scratch marks. Pomegra walked over and etched another line on the wall; the knife grated the stone noisily in the small space.

 _Here goes another one. I think I'll explore that ravine again to the south of here today, maybe I can find more of those large, four legged creatures with the horns,_ she thought to herself as she replaced the knife and turned towards the door. She heaved the large boulder to it's daytime resting spot and stepped out onto the small ledge, reluctantly.

She drew in a deep breath of fresh air as she held her hand up to survey the land, and to block out the sun's harsh rays. Her mouth went slack, however when her eyes focused on the valley below. Her feet carried her unconsciously closer to the edge as she gaped in shocked horror at what had happened over night. _Shit!_

The valley below her was packed with mutated aliens, and more poured in every second, all following a distinct path from the western side of the horizon. Pomegra glanced around nervously then to see if she could spot the Saiyan commander, no doubt responsible and nearby. She crouched and was trying to decide what course of action to take first, when a gigantic mass of dark ki bared down on top of her location, instantly decided her course for her.

Pomegra sprang up and off the ledge, rocketed out of the way, then flipped about to watch as the blast struck her humble home. The dark energy imploded on impact, then sucking everything into it's dark void in a fifty foot radius. In it's wake stood the rest of the mountain with a perfect circular hole neatly cut away. Boulders and chunks of dark rocks fell away, crashing down far below with a low rumble.

Pomegra grit her teeth in anger. That was one of Riimu's finishing moves, void blast, and she did not like the commander's use of it to destroy her home. She glanced up into the air behind the mountain to the large, flying figure fast approaching her. She braced her feet in an open ready stance, her hands came up to protect her face as she ducked her chin and waited for her old commanding officer, Paragus.

The Saiyan mutant commander pulled up to a stop just short of five feet from Pomegra and grinned madly, "Ahhh, _there_ you are, Red! I've been looking all _over_ for you! I gotta say, I'm so glad to find you, still _alive_! Heh heh heh heh…"

Pomegra scoffed, "Gee, I wish I could say the same, commander, but it looks like you've had plenty of company in my absence," she swept her hand down below them to indicate the snarling mass of contagious mutants.

"Mwhahaha, yes it would seem so. But you! You survived all this time, _ELUDING ME_ as well! _Man….you are something,_ Red." He smirked a proud, smug smile, then tilted his head to one side, "I tell you what _._ You let me turn you, right now, and I'll let you rule with me, eh? Sound fair? I bet your body will bond with the virus like mine…"

"You know that's not going to happen," Pomegra spat back, disgusted. She tightened her body and kept her guard up, ready for anything.

"Ohh, now that IS too bad," he looked her up and down, eyeing her lustfully before he spoke again, "damn shame. I bet you'd be wild in the sack, huh? Heh heh heh, Riimu would never tell me any-"

 _Don't-_

Pomegra growled and leap at the man, a red ki laced fist connected hard in his abdomen and she spun with a roundhouse kick to the startled man's shoulder. She crouched, ready for the ensuing battle, but the Saiyan mutant righted himself and began to laugh maniacally.

"Ohh ha ha ha hah, seems I struck a sore spot, eh? Tell me, how _is_ old Riimu? Have you gone to see him lately?" A knowing smirk, then more laughter, taunting the female into a rage.

Pomegra furrowed her brows and bared her teeth at the mutant's questions. He was referring to the huge crater to the west of their location where Riimu had sacrificed himself by blowing himself up and taking with him thousands of mutants, making Pomegra's survival all the easier. She hadn't been back there since, and her old commander's words _really_ cut her deep.

"Why I visited our mutual friend just the other day, and _in fact_ , I promised to visit him again soon with a present," the cunning mutated Saiyan said, malice lacing his voice.

Pomegra couldn't help the curious look that past over her features. Paragus noticed and chuckled darkly.

"Why I plan to bring your dead, lifeless body to my _oh so_ _lonely_ second," he nodded with mock affection, then grinned madly as he glared with his mismatched eyes, "then I'm going to _fuck_ your corpse right on to-"

Pomegra exhaled loudly, furious now at his words. She leaped forward and punched him hard enough in the mouth to silence his hurtful taunts, but she wasn't satisfied yet. Her limbs became a blur of movements as she punched, kicked and dodged away from the man when he tried to retaliate. By the time the mutant had registered the attack, the right side of his face was dented in, his groin stung, and he held his stomach to keep from retching. He found his mouth was full of blood and dislodged teeth. He chuckled coldly as he swirled his tongue behind his lips and spat out the now useless things.

"Ooh ho ho, that wasn't very nice, eh? I thought you would _want_ to go see him, heh heh heh."

Pomegra had heard enough of his insults and banter. She crouched and glared at her opponent; her gloved finger shot out and pointed at her target, "You will not leave here this time, _commander._ I am Pomegra! I am an elite Saiyan warrior who will finish you _here_ and _now!"_

The commander shook his head, "Now now, let's not get too cocky. You are starting to sound like the prince with words like that," he paused for effect, then continued, "Watch, you are still just a female, and I do not need to be infected to be stronger then you," he said with a patronizing tone that made Pomegra ball her fists. _I'll rip that waggling tongue right out of his fucked up fac-_

Paragus launched for her then, but the quicker female sidestepped at the last second, then laced her fists together and brought them down hard on the back of his neck, shoving the mutant down towards the mass of his snarling mutants below them. He did not fall far though before flipping about and rocketing back towards her; Pomegra anticipated this, and was already prepared for him. She met him head on, fist reared back, mouth open in a cry of defiance. Their final showdown started, and both fought with all their strength.

V^v^v^v^v^

Vegeta, Goku and Whis sped through the void of space at an unimaginable speed. Whis calmly hummed a happy tune to himself while Goku continued to wonder if this was the best course of action. Vegeta merely stood motionless witb his arms crossed, his mind a million miles away from their current task. He was thinking about his family and how his home life had changed so dramatically in the past few years.

Bulma. _His_ Bulma no longer wanted him around. The prince did not take the rejection well, but no one knew that. As far as everyone could tell, the stoic Saiyan was just a bit more moody, but that was all. Vegeta had long since become adept at hiding his true feeling, even from Bulma. What did she care anyways…besides, he _was_ never really around anymore, she was right. It was the rejection that he refused to accept.

The trio suddenly came to a stop outside a small planet, jolting Vegeta from his thoughts. Whis gave the two Saiyans a moment to take in the sight of the planet slightly below them. A large amount of debris revolved around the planet, pulled by gravity and swirling slowly in the vacuum of space. The angel then turned towards his two newest students, "Alright this is the place. Ready your best attacks, and let's see which of you have it in you to destroy it, oh ho hoho."

Goku stood, hesitant, but Vegeta merely turned toward the planet, uncoiled his arms, crouched and began gathering all his power.

"Veg _ge_ ta…you're not _really_ gonna do this…are ya?" The hesitant of the Super Saiyan Gods whined.

Vegeta grit his teeth, but did not respond, only gathered his energy with a low grunt. Whis smiled knowingly and decided to prod the soft hearted Saiyan into action.

"Goku sa, there is no reason to be so resistant. Go ahead and show Vegeta your full power." Whis nodded reassuringly when Goku looked back at him with a forlorn expression.

Goku sighed, focused his eyes on the planet, and began exhaling loudly as his ki swirled around him.

Vegeta reached the pinnacle of his meditation, then thrust his hands out as far as he could for his greatest attack, the final flash.

Goku quickly caught up to Vegeta and brought his hands around to his left side, preparing the turtle destruction wave. A swirl a blue energy began between his open fingertips as he called out his attack, focused now only on the planet below them.

"Ka….me…"

Vegeta grit his teeth, a low growl began to escape him as his power peaked. His open palms slammed together in front of him as his final flash's power reached it's max. A swirl of energy began to form; sparks of yellow ki flared and danced between his palms, cumulating into one solid mass.

"HA….ME…"

Whis watched with anxious anticipation, knowing that their was INDEED life on the planet below. _The girl is not going to last much longer in her current condition_ , he mused to himself. The white haired angel had the power to rewind time if neither of the two pig headed Saiyans picked up on their mistake in time, but when he felt the sudden surge in ki from the planet below them, he smirked, and returned his attention back to the pair in front of him. _Hmm…which will notice first…?_

This was it. Vegeta opened his mouth to form the words that would doom the planet below him, when something registered in his mind. He startled, and stopped suddenly, allowing his ki to diminish and nothing but an exhaled breath escaped his slack jaw. He looked down at the planet, then over at his rival, who's face reflected his own; the third class' own palms were still at his side, but empty of ki now.

Vegeta felt an enormous energy spike on the planet below them, and was more then a bit curious now. He spun at the same time Goku did on the attendant behind them.

"You said no one was down there!" Goku whined out first.

Whis shrugged, "Oh my, I thought there wasn't…." he said coyly. Goku turned to Vegeta, they nodded together in solidarity, then Vegeta flew over to the blue haired God, who had already placed his fingers to his forehead. Once Vegeta touched a hand to the taller man's shoulder, they vanished.

V^v^v^v^v^

Pomegra jumped back, panting as she squared off with the commander from their moat recent grapple. She ran the back of her gloved hand across her mouth and stared down at the spittle and blood that came away. Her eyes narrowed and she returned her attention to the mutant in front of her.

Paragus shrugged coolly, his palms out in a 'what can _you_ do' gesture. His nonchalance and condescending actions were really starting to get under Pomegra's skin. He never did respect her power, even when he was her commanding officer.

 _Don't let him goad you. Relax, remember to brea-_

Pomegra shook her head to clear her dead mate's logical words. She rushed forward and countered Paragus' kick to the stomach, her own fist connected with his jaw again with a satisfying _crunch._

Paragus growled and thrust his left, mutated scaly fist out and grabbed Pomegra around the throat, squeezing off her windpipe.

Pomegra struggled, clawed at the Saiyan's arm, but his enhanced strength was no match for her body's weakened state. Her voice was cracked as she tried to inhale air.

"I should toss you down to my _friends_ below us, but like I said, you and I have a date with your mate," he pulled her up next to his face and licked her cheek with a long, forked tongue, then growled in her ear, "I am going to enjoy violating _you_ , Red."

Pomegra struggled more, but in vain. Paragus' tongue was in her ear now, the wet sloshing sound was disgusting to the female. Her supply of air was starting to run out, so the Saiyan female brought her feet up and slammed them into the man's chest, once, twice. Paragus stopped his assalt and his hold loosened long enough for Pomegra to stick her palm out and blast him in the right side with a medium strength ki blast. Paragus let go of her then.

Pomegra dropped, free falling through the air as she gasp for breath. Once her lungs were satisfied, she focused on correcting her fall, but it was too late.

Pomegra hit the ground with a _thud,_ then bounced to her feet. She looked about wildly at the loping, mutant canines, who sniffed the air and turned towards her. Slobbery maws snapped and snarled at her, closing in quickly. The number of mutants still surprised the last Saiyan female.

Pomegra jumped to take flight once again, but Paragus landed behind her and yanked her ankle as it past, pulling her violently back to the valley floor with a rough _smack._ The mutant stooped and grabbed a handful of Pomegra's burgundy red hair at the back of her head and pulled her up slowly in front of him.

Pomegra struggled, but the months and years of scarce food rendered her weaker than her attacker once she was caught. _This is not good,_ she thought as Paragus held her out towards the mass of mutant creatures, all of which held their respectful distance from their commander, forming a living wall around them and snarling loudly in a deadly chorus.

"Well, perhaps I _will_ feed you to them after all, mmm? It seems you are not as strong as you boast. Time has done my job for me, and I grow bored of you." He grinned wickedly, watching as Pomegra struggled with fear at the sight of the hungry mutants all around them.

 _Is this how you die then? The Pomegra I knew would not perish here. C'mon Red, think!_

 _Ethne…_

Pomegra refocused her fears into resolve at her mind's version of her lost childhood friend. She twisted in Paragus' grip and kicked him hard in the shin. Paragus growled and let go of her hair. Pomegra dropped and scrambled away from him, but the paws of slobbering mutant canines greeted her back, clawing at her, scratching long claws on her armor. The exhausted Saiyan jumped up and back toward the safe area in front of Paragus. She crouched in a defensive stance and looked around wildly, looking for any opening. If she tried to fly, no doubt the commander would just pull her back. She could feel her ki power had diminished and she bared her teeth in defiance as she stared him down again.

Paragus laughed, "There is no way out, Red. You are going to meet the same fate as your _loser_ of a mate did. Is that a scratch I see on your shoulder? Heh, won't be long now, bwhahahahahaha!"

Pomegra looked at her shoulder and there was indeed a long red scratch on it. She couldn't know that it was from the ground when she fell from the sky, but instead she thought it was from the mutant claws all around her.

 _No! I can not become one of them! I can not live like that! I will NOT!_

 _Get ahold of yourself! Think! Think, woman!_

Something Paragus said echoed in her head then, _'You are going to meet the same fate as your_ loser _of a mate did'._

Pomegra grinned bitterly. The answer to her predicament became crystal clear then. She crouched and grinned wickedly with solidifying resolve, "Fine, commander. If I am doomed to die here, then so are all of you TOO!"

The mutant commander shielded his eyes as a whirl of energy flared out from Pomegra, swirling and pulsing crimson red. He cracked his eyes and gasp. Somehow her hair stood tall on it's ends and was bright yellow now. _Was she mutating after all?_

Paragus growled and tried to advance, but the sheer power she was putting out not only stopped him, but pushed the man back a half step. _How the hell-_

"You are right about one thing, commander! I AM going to meet the _same fate_ as my beloved Riimu!" Pomegra screamed, then rushed forward and grabbed the scaly mutant in a headlock, " but YOU are coming WITH me! RwAAAAAAAAAAA!"

The air itself around the pair started to ignite then. A brilliant crimson flash pulsed and expanded out from Pomegra in a fatal bubble. Paragus roared a hoarse cry of sudden fear as her hold tightened on his muscular, scaly neck. The mutant canines all around them came forward towards the power.

"This is for you! RIIMU!" She screamed, then more quietly under her breath, "I'm so sorry…..Ethne."

Her eyes flashed with her bitter goodbye to the world, then she screamed again.

"CRIMSON _FLASH!"_

Pomegra let go of all her power. It pulsed out from her in red pulses of ki that cut cleanly through all the mutants in it's deadly radius. Each wave increased in diameter, extending further and further, and killing more and more mutants. Pomegra poured all her energy into her attack, believing the mutation had already given her a tremendous power boost. She planed to use up all her ki, then destroy herself, the commander and all that was left around her.

Only it didn't happen that way. Pomegra, too preoccupied with destroying the hoard of mutants around her in homage to her heroic mate, forgot about the mutant in her arms. As she realized this and looked down, the commander thrust his head back brutally and head-butted her squarely in the nose.

Pomegra gasp, felt the warm spray of blood, then she was falling. She hit the ground hard, her vision wavered. The fallen warrior looked up at Paragus, who's shadow was now looming over her, blocking out the sun as he grinned a wicked grin that promised rape in her future.

Her eyes grew heavy, but just before they closed in defeat, she could of swore she saw two figures outlined in blue appear in the air high above her and the commander. The weary girl did not have time to contemplate this occurrence before she slipped soundly into unconsciousness. The grating sound of Paragus' wicked laughter was the last thing she heard, before being enveloped in a comforting darkness.

 **Author's notes:**

 **Well! That is chapter two now! Oooo my! Will Goku and Vegeta be able to stop this new threat, or is it all over for Pomegra? How DID Commander Paragus become a mutant, and why is he attacking Pomegra?! Come back and find out!**

 **Don't forget to check out the next chapter in Destructive Games: Hunter (Ethne) by my friend, DemonessOfHelheim. We are hard at work on a great story, so I hope you guys enjoy it ALL!**

 **Also! What do you think so far? No reviews yet, will YOU be the first?**

 **Review please!**

 **~K**

 **(A VixNMonkey collaboration)**


	3. Chapter 3: A Girl Not Forgotten

**Chapter Three: A** **girl not forgotten**

Vegeta and Goku reappeared in the cloudy air high above the massive energy reading that had drawn them planet side. As soon as they materialized, they both looked down towards the source of the power.

Below them, they were shocked to see hundreds of packed bodies systematically falling in death with each bright ring of red ki energy that pulsed out from one red bubble in the center of the chaos; the ki rings increased in diameter with each flash, cutting cleanly through anything it touched, bodies and trees alike.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes to focus on the two figures in the middle of the fray. Inside the red bubble he caught sight of a large male with a female wrapped around his throat. The _outrageous_ energy was coming from the smaller female, but what _really_ startled both men floating in the air was the color of the feminine attacker's hair.

It was yellow. That along with the tail that hung in the air behind her, and the familiar, yet battered armor told them the small figure was a Saiyan, and a SUPER Saiyan at that. Goku and Vegeta watched the large figure suddenly thrust his head back into the Saiyan female, dropping the smaller figure to the ground and out of her Super Saiyan form.

Goku looked to the prince in confusion, but Vegeta was intently focused on the two below them. He felt a familiarity towards both of them, then it suddenly hit him once the girl's hair returned to it's normal color of a deep red. He gasped in surprise. There was only one Saiyan he could remember that had that peculiar hair color. As the female slumped unconsciously to the ground, Vegeta grit his teeth.

"No. Fucking. Way," the Saiyan prince uttered low under his breath. Goku looked at him curiously, " Huh? You know them? That girl's a Saiyan, but that guy," Goku pointed down below them to the hideous half Saiyan, half reptilian man that was now bending to pick up the fallen female's limp form by an elbow, "I don't know what that is. He has a tail too, but-" Goku stopped talking as Vegeta rocketed down to the pair below, completely ignoring him. Goku followed and they both confronted the startled mutant commander.

"Eh, well who's this now?" Commander Paragus inquired as two blue haired new comers flew to a halt in the air in front and above him. He squinted, trying to place the familiar face of the smaller of the two, then it hit him. Paragus gasp, his hold on his prize loosened and the girl fell the short distance back to the ground, hitting the hard packed earth with a dull _thud._

"M-my prince, is that _really_ you? I, I wasn't sure at first because of the blue hair, but it is, isn't it?" The mutant Saiyan bowed his head out of obligatory respect for his Prince, but righted himself quickly, remembering his mutated powers and thinking himself superior now.

Vegeta scowled at the _thing_ in front of him. He remembered his father agreeing to help some sniffling canine lord by sending a platoon to investigate an experiment gone wrong, but he had left the palace and his home planet altogether way before the outcome of that mission was known to him. He stared at the shell of a Saiyan in front of him in disgust, his gaze swept around to the snarling mass of what looked like the canine alien that had come requesting help, only they were… _grotesque_. Vegeta turned his attention back to the commander, who he could not name, but remembered had a high rank, "What is going on here, commander? You look hideous." Vegeta questioned as he smirked, folding his arms tightly across his chest. Goku floated around near him, curiously looking about at the situation.

"Why my prince, I have been given a great gift! That _miserable mutt_ who brought us here, Muton, _betrayed_ us all by taking our ship and fleeing the planet with a workable strain of the virus, but only _after_ he turned all our forces that survived the initial attack into the mutant you see here. Well, minus a few rebels who were slain trying to escape, of course." The commander glanced down at his feet to the girl, the last renegade that had plagued him for quiet awhile now. "Some of our platoon survived the infection, but those guys are not as pretty or smart as me, heh heh heh."

Paragus swept his scaly left hand behind him, and it was then that the prince noticed a handful of Saiyan's mixed in with the mutated canines and various other infected creatures. Battered, bloody Saiyan armor hung around the ugly things and Vegeta sneered at the sight, recognizing a few promising soldiers. He turned his attention back to the commander, "and the female there? Is that Pomegra?"

Paragus looked down again at the crumpled body at his feet and smiled crookedly, "Why, I'm surprised you recognize her, especially now that she looks like Dariorn dung, a haha ha! I was _just_ about to give her the same gift I received, you know, help pretty her up a bit, a heh heh heh," his voice dripped with sarcasm and disdain. He kicked the girl's body hard in the ribcage and his chuckle darkened at the sickening _crack_ the bone breaking movement made.

Vegeta felt his body react unintentionally to the sound of the commander's boot as it broke the girl's ribs. A tiny jolt of anger shocked all his senses. He had seen and heard enough from this pathetic thing in front of him.

"Kakkarott," he turned to his rival, who was crouched in an angry fighting stance, "get the girl to safety." Without waiting for a reply, Vegeta turned to the ugly Saiyan commander and in a blink of an eye, he was right in front of the mutant reptile. The Super Saiyan God grinned, then upper cut the creature into the air, pivoted his body, then double kicked his foe up further, launching the mutant up and away from the girl with great force.

Goku swept in as Vegeta rocketed up after the mutant, clashing with him some distance away. Goku gently tucked his hand under the girl's head and cradled it, then placed his other arm behind her knees and sprang easily into the air with her snug against him as the hoard of mutants the furthest out and unaffected by Pomegra's attack began loping forward, tightening their formation around them once again. Goku flew up and out of the way of the battle between the prince and the commander.

Commander Paragus growled and tried to land a punch or kick on the Prince, but the Prince was faster than him, by _a lot_ even with his unnatural, viral enhanced strength.

"W-what are you?!" Paragus huffed in bewilderment across from his now blue haired Prince. Vegeta grinned with satisfaction at the flash of fear that swept across the commander's features as he panted and trembled.

"Hmph, I was going to ask you the same thing," he started to say, then in a blink he had the mutant in a choke hold. His hold on the mutant's neck tightened with increased pleasure until the mutant's lone reptilian eyeball started to bulge from it's seat in the left eye socket, "but then I realized something," Vegeta grinned wickedly as he slammed his other palm flat against the squirming man's abdomen, "I do not care." His grin broadened as the commander's face, now red from lack of oxygen, sagged at the words. Vegeta's palm grew warm from the sudden burst of ki that erupted from it, opening up a jagged, gaping hole in the mutant's torso.

Paragus' eyes widened in utter shock before they deadened of life altogether; blood trickled from his agape mouth as he tried to gasp in air for the last time. Vegeta let go and the lifeless body and tracked it as it fell over fifty feet to land in a bloody heap on the ground.

Vegeta continued to watch briefly as the other mutants still left standing sniffed the air, then converged on the fallen body, biting, scratching and snarling to tear at the remains.

Vegeta felt disgusted as he turned to his rival, who still held the girl in his arms as he too now watched the horrifying scene below them. Vegeta flew over to him, glancing over the girl's various open wounds with a strange mix of pride and pity. He blinked these strange thoughts away with a subtle head shake.

"Give me the girl, and transport us out of here," he said gruffly a moment later. Goku handed the girl over to him with a nod, then started focusing on transmitting them back to Whis' location above the planet.

Vegeta held the girl tightly as Goku placed a hand on his shoulder, concentrated, then they vanished.

Whis was not surprised to see the additional body that traveled back with the pair of Gods. He smiled a knowing smile as the two rushed over to the attendant to get the girl inside the protective bubble around the angel.

"Oh, you have found something, mmm?" The attendant asked innocently, glancing over the girl's badly battered and mal nourished form. Vegeta grunted, "Take us to Earth. She needs medical attention now."

Whis nodded and once they were all settled, Whis tapped his staff and the four of them sped off through the vacuum of space once again.

A few minutes later, the four landed on Capsule Corporation's lush green lawn in a brilliant show of lights. It was near sunrise, but still dark out. Vegeta immediately took off towards the medical ward, flying quickly close to the ground for speed and still hugging the girl tightly to his chest.

Goku dropped out of Super Saiyan Blue and watched Vegeta go as he stretched his arms up over his head and leaned back against the rounded building casually. His eyes watched the distant horizon, still dark in the early morning.

"Oh, well, since I am here, I should get Beerus sama some sushi or he will be extremely cranky, oh ho hoho. Goku sa, do let me know what happens with the girl." The angel smiled, winked, and tapped his staff as Goku began to speak. The attendant was off in a flash of light streaking up into the dark expansive sky, and beyond.

Goku sighed as he kicked away from the wall and sat down on the lawn, stretching his legs out, then laying back. He folded his arms behind his head and stared up into the sky, crossing his legs at the ankles. His orange gi quickly soaked up the damp morning dew from the grass beneath him as he watched the stars twinkle in the night sky. His thoughts wandered through the events of his day, but soon he was snoozing lightly on the lawn.

Vegeta sped through the hallways, kicking open doors in utter disregard for the quiet of the early morning. He soon saw the lights of the medical bay he was looking for and kicked open the stainless steel door. He quickly located the closest white bed and briskly walked over to it.

Vegeta gently laid the girl's body down and stared down at her. He was immediately bombarded with a medley of emotions. Glimpses from his childhood flashed through his mind as he stared down at the badly injured, yet very much alive female Saiyan he used to know. She was breathing, _barely._

He leaned forward to brush aside a dried clump of bloody hair matted to an open wound on the girl's right cheek, but froze when he picked up the sounds of angry foot steps quickly approaching the room. He withdrew his hand and pulled away, turning towards the door just as an angry, sleepy Bulma stomped in the room and looked about wildly.

"Vegeta! What the _hell_ are you doing making so much-" she stopped when she noticed the injured young woman on the cot. Bulma glanced from the woman and the furry, brown appendage that told her the girl's heritage, to Vegeta who stood silently off to the side, to her annoyance. Her eyes narrowed as her medical instincts kicked in. She walked quickly to the sink to wash her hands so she could aid the hurt Saiyan female, "Who is this? And _why_ is she in my lab? It's still dark out, for cripe's sake!"

"We found her on a planet fighting some... _mutated_ Saiyan. No telling how long she's been there." The stoic prince said through tight lips, giving the woman relevant information and nothing more. Bulma rolled her eyes as she shook water from her palms, then yanked a handful of paper towels off the counter to finish the job.

"Oh sure. You guys _found her._ Tsk," Bulma sneered as she trashed the towels and grabbed her stethoscope and walked towards the cot to assess the girl's damage.

It was Vegeta's turn to roll his eyes, but he said nothing as he watch Bulma place the medical instrument to injured girl's chest and listen to her breathing.

"Slight wheeze, definitely several broken ribs. She looks _very_ malnourished too. Where did you guys find her? Oh! Was Beerus keeping prisoners?" She dropped the stethoscope from her ears and looked to Vegeta with incredulity in her large blue eyes, always one for juicy gossip.

Vegeta scoffed dismissively, "He is a God of _Destruction_ , not a prison warden."

Bulma rolled her eyes again, "So that is all you're going to tell me then? You guys _found her?_ Seems funny to me we decide to take a break, and then _you_ bring home some Saiyan _tart_ you 'just found'," Bulma glared at Vegeta again, then walked away towards a regeneration tank to hook up the necessary hoses to expedite the girl's recovery.

Vegeta growled low under his breath, "Whis took us on a mission, and we found her. That is all, woman." His weight shifted to his right foot as he crossed his arms defensively over his broad chest.

Bulma touched a button on an elaborate key pad mounted to the side of the round recovery tank and the machine beeped to life. She scoffed and whirled on her heels towards Vegeta, "So you don't know who she is then? She's a _Saiyan female_ , Vegeta! Last I checked, your planet was destroyed and no one has seen a female since!" She was in his face now, glaring accusatory daggers at him.

Vegeta grit his teeth, quickly becoming angry at the bluenette's words, "Woman, I am just as surprised as you are. Maybe if you focused on getting her in that tank to heal, _you_ can talk to _her_ and ask HER where SHE came from!" His voice rose as he spoke, huffing in anger now.

Bulma threw her hands up and sighed loudly, "Ok, Vegeta. Whatever. Excuse _me_ for being a little curious." She turned her back on the angry man and began to pull the girl's armor off.

Vegeta glanced and blushed slightly at the torn blue spandex underneath the unconscious girl's armor that exposed large sections of her tanned, bruised flesh, then he turned away to let his wife undress the Saiyan.

Once the bruised woman was cleaned and dressed in black spandex shorts and a top, Vegeta helped carry her to the regeneration tank. Once inside, Bulma shouldered Vegeta out of the way and began coupling the necessary hoses to a breathing mask. Satisfied that the girl was on the mend, and tired of his wife's attitude, Vegeta turned to leave the room without another word to the haughty earthling. Bulma did not try to stop him as she pulled up a chart with a yawn and started documenting her impromptu patient's vitals.

Vegeta walked casually towards the front lawn, sensing that his rival was still in the area. He rounded the corners of Capsule Corporation winding hallways, then pushed open the door to the front yard.

It was almost sunrise now, the sun was just beginning to peak above the eastern horizon. Vegeta walked around the house to the back, pausing slightly as he went. He cocked his head to the side, apparently listening for something. He felt out with his ki, thinking he felt something new approaching, but dismissed it. He did not think about it as he walked towards the snoozing Saiyan currently sprawled out on his lawn. Vegeta smirked, then kicked the sleeping male roughly in the ribs.

Goku startled and sprang to his feet, ready to fight. He noticed Vegeta's typical scowl and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "Heh heh, guess I fell asleep waitin' on ya. How's the girl?"

Vegeta shrugged, "She is in the tank now." He crossed his arms and leaned back causally against the building. His ki senses kept picking up… _something,_ but he couldn't place the familiarity of it. He still dismissed it as the Saiyan in the tank, but his instincts kept insisting otherwise.

Goku nodded, "I hope she doesn't get mad that we brought her here," he said, more out of contemplation then conversation with the Saiyan prince. Vegeta scoffed and rolled his eyes. His mind was already preoccupied with the girl in the tank and his long lost past.

"I'm still surprised though…of all the people we could of found on that planet, we found a Saiyan! And a girl at that! I never met a girl Saiyan before," the taller man mused as he brought a long finger up to his lip in thought, "I wonder how she will fare in a fight? Hey Vegeta, you think she'll spar with me once she gets out of that tank?"

Vegeta took a deep breath, "I do not know, Kakkarott. My guess is she'll want to figure out who left her on that planet to die."

"Yeah...that is a good question. Hey, I wonder if Whis knew she was down there. You think he took us there to find her? I mean, I was _this_ close-"

"Shhh, Kakkarott. Did you hear that?" Vegeta asked, pushing away from the wall and listening again. He would of sworn he heard someone from around the side of the building gasp.

Goku bent his head to the side, listening, then shrugged, "I didn't hear nothin," he scratched his head again.

Vegeta settled back against the wall. Must be his imagination. He shrugged and closed his eyes to think about the change in recent events.

Goku paced the lawn. The sun would peak soon, bringing the dawn of a new day, but the stars still twinkled lightly in the sky above. Vegeta remained still, eyes closed. He could hear the crunch of his rival's boots on the crisp morning grass as the tall man paced _incessantly_ and sighed in a whiny, bored tone ever now and then. Vegeta's sensitive ears could hear the various nocturnal animals singing their last songs of the night, but there was _something else._ Something was out of place, some _thing_ was-

Tiny twin flames sparked from the roof top across from them just before two bright balls of red orange fire came swirling down towards Goku.

Goku leapt back just in time with a yelp and the two orbs impacted together and smoldered ominously in the grass. "Yikes, what was that?!" Goku pondered, startled by the unexpected fire at his feet.

Before he could respond, Vegeta watched as a red blur came streaking down from the rooftop from where the fire had come from. He pushed slightly off the wall at this new threat, but upon further inspection, he leaned back and resumed his watch from the side of the building. From her pointy black ears to her bushy red tail, the prince of Saiyans knew _exactly_ who was barreling on top of his rival, and though he was curious as to how she got here, and so soon after they found the other female in the tank, Vegeta was content watching his rival try to take on the feisty Trodaí.

Goku cocked his head at the fire, then he was blown back by a red burst of energy that had followed it. Behind the dissipating aura revealed a petite, foxlike woman, with a large, red bushy tail and two pointed black tipped ears. Her hair was red with black tips as well, and her golden orbs blazed with a fire as bright as her fists, which were set ablaze apparently out of anger.

"What did you _twisted_ monkeys do to her?!" The fox charged in, fists reared back for a fight. Goku backpedaled, blocking her relentless attacks by pushing her palms and the fire dancing around them away from him. A few singed the hair on his arms, but he did not attack back.

"Hmph, having trouble with a little girl, Kakkarott?" Vegeta mused mainly to himself. He was enjoying watching his rival try to deal with the Trodaí's grace.

The female fox did not seem to hear Vegeta as she continued to focus her attacks on the taller Saiyan. " _What_ did you do to her, Saiyan!" She jumped away when Goku tried to grab her, then she was in his face again.

"Nothing, I don't know what you're talking about!" Goku insisted, blocking more strikes, yet still not retaliating.

The fox snarled, baring a long fang, "The female in the pod," she pointed one clawed finger back to the window of the medical bay, " _what_ did you DO TO HER?!" Her palms blazed brighter as she let loose a column of flames towards her enemies.

Goku scrambled out of the way of the unexpected blow, "Whew, that was close!" He sighed, then saw the fox preparing another attack, so he lifted his arms and waved them defensively in front of him, "We didn't do anything to her! We're trying to help her!"

"Don't lie to me, Saiyan. And don't insult me like this, fight back!" The feisty vixen tossed another ball of flame in warning.

Goku dodged, "I'm not lyin', honest!" He pleaded, then his facial features changed almost instantly, "but if it's a fight you want," he did not finish his thought as he launched himself at this latest opponent. Goku was in shock at how quickly the female evaded him, _still_. One second she was there, then he was punching the air. He spun and crouched across from her. With a large grin, the Saiyan launched for the fox with new determination and growing excitement.

Vegeta watched the two go at it, still curious as to how the Trodaí ended up here, and _now_. He watched her bushy tail tuck and curl in time with her body's movements, narrowly dodging the Super Saiyan God's attacks each time, although he was still in his base form and not using much power. _How_ can she be so _fast_?

Goku gave up trying to punch his opponent and decided to catch her instead. He dodged a flaming fist and reached for the fox, but the nimble vixen's ears twitched, then she sprang up and over the Saiyan's outstretched hand, landing behind him. Goku turned and faked a left hook, but wrapped his arms at the last second around the girl's midsection in a tight squeeze.

"Gotcha!" He hollered triumphantly, and a bit prematurely. The sly fox slid her body down, dislocating her shoulders to get out of the tall man's bear hug. Goku chuckled, "You're a slippery one," he mused as the fox disappeared between his legs.

Vegeta watched the girl slip between Kakkarott's legs and pop up behind him. She tapped his left shoulder, and immediately moved to the right when the dim wit looked. Vegeta couldn't take the foolishness anymore, "Really Kakkarott, that has _got_ to be the oldest trick in the book," he sat up from the wall a bit, "damn it! You are a Super Saiyan God. Are you going to let some _lowly_ Trodaí humiliate you like this?!" He smirked as his words finally got the vixen's attention.

"Vegeta?" the petite fox questioned, turning to face him now.

"Oh, so the little fox remembers me. How touching," he bit out sarcastically. He watched his insistent rival prepare a punch aimed at the back of the fox's head, but the girl's reflexes were outrageous. In a blur of movements, the fox had the Saiyan flipped over her and flat on his back.

"What's wrong with this one?" she questioned, panting only slightly from exertion. Vegeta shrugged, "too much to explain," he said flatly.

"Aw, c'mon, Vegeta, I was just havin' fun. She's tricky!" Goku beamed from his position on the ground. He sprang up to his feet moments later.

The Trodaí turned to Vegeta then, "Well if you _truly_ didn't hurt her, _what_ happened to her? And where _the hell_ did you find her?"

Vegeta sighed, "Come inside, the both of you. Seems we all need to have a little talk." He turned and walked away, not really caring if they followed or not, but knowing they would. He made his way to a large kitchen and began brewing some coffee. He heard the other two come in and settle in the adjoining living room. The fox paced in front of the couch while the third class watched curiously.

"I'll listen while you two talk, but if I don't like what _she_ has tosay, I'm killing you both," the fox threaten, stopping her pacing to glare daggers at the tall Saiyan.

"It really isn't like that, ha ha ha…" Goku waved his hands again defensively. Vegeta walked in the room then and propped his back against the far wall, watching the two interact and thinking about the Saiyan female in the tank upstairs as well.

"Still, I'll reserve judgement until I speak to her," she resumed pacing in front of the couch.

"Tsk, don't flatter yourself, Trodaí," Vegeta stated coldly, then continued once the fox turned towards him, "you could never compete with a Saiyan, let alone _kill_ one that has reached levels you could not even imagine."

"Vegeta…." Goku started to chastise, wanting desperately to keep the peace.

The girl's tail ruffled and she narrowed her eyes at the surly prince, "Oh really? I recall pinning your ass on more than one occasion," she smirked, stalking slowly towards the man leaning on the wall.

"Hmph, childhood flukes. You could not lay a finger on me now," Vegeta said dismissively.

He felt a spike in her ki as she rushed forward in a orange red blur; one petite clawed finger poked him with force in the chest. Her golden orbs smoldered with bravado and self assurance.

"Don't test me, _Veggie,_ " she all but snarled at him. Vegeta visibly bristled at the hated nickname the girl had bestowed upon him in their youth. The Saiyan prince reached out and grabbed the fox's thin wrist and pulled her stumbling closer into his presence.

"Touch me again," he warned with malice edging his voice, but he trailed off. His senses were picking up the footfalls of another. His eyes conveyed the rest of his message as the foot steps loudened for everyone to pick up on.

Bulma rounded the corner into the living room, nose to a chart, "Alright, I got your _friend_ all set up. Her vitals are inprovi-" Her face lifted and she took in the scene before her. Goku stood sheepishly off in a corner, and Vegeta had a small foxlike woman close to him, his hand holding hers. The foxy woman was dressed in tight black pants and a black, tight cropped tank. She was very beautiful in an exotic way. Bulma instantly became livid again. She threw her hands up in disbelief, the chart and all.

" Oh, this is _just great._ You know, you are _really_ something, Vegeta! Bringing home one tart is bad enough, but now you got _this one_ all over you!" She gestured to the vixen, her blue eyes blazing with hurt and anger.

Vegeta grit his teeth at the implications his wife was saying. Before he could pull his hand away, the Trodaí did. She turned on Bulma and started towards her, tail bouncing with anger.

"If _that_ is some kind of….Earthling _insult_ you are using on my _friend_ , women," she trailed off, igniting her fists as she continued forward across the living room towards the head of Capsule Corporation. Bulma stepped back, her eyes wide at the fire engulfing the fox's small fists.

Vegeta again did not react. He closed his eyes and watch the scene with his ki senses. He felt his rival's shift in ki, which told him he was moving now, probably towards the fox. The fox's ki aura was bright with power. Bulma was still angry, yet apprehensive now.

"Maybe we can wait outside," Goku asked the fox, his hand resting on her shoulder to get her attention. The woman snarled and turned her full attention to him, shrugging his hand off her small frame, "hands _off,_ Saiyan." She glanced up at him in warning, then turned and glared at Bulma one more time before extinguishing her flames and marching out the nearest door into the brightening morning light.

Goku looked at Bulma, shrugged and smiled before walking out the door after the fox to keep an eye on her.

Vegeta's eyes flew open as soon as the pair of ki left. His black orbs found Bulma's blazing blue ones. He could tell she had a million questions and accusations running through her mind, and mentally prepared for her ass chewing.

"Vegeta! Tell mewhat is going _on_ here. Now," She stomped her right foot before marching over to Vegeta's position. The prince kicked off from the wall and met her halfway. Both stood across from the other with equal scowls.

"Whis took us on a mission to destroy a small, dead planet. When we got there, Kakkarott and I were about to obliterate the planet, when the female upstairs' ki flared. We transmitted down go check it out, and found _her_ fighting another Saiyan who had been mutated somehow. The girl past out, and I destroyed the other Saiyan before we came back here," Vegeta stated flatly.

Bulma raised an eyebrow and waited to hear more, unsatisfied with his story. When Vegeta said nothing, she huffed, "So what about that one? Did you just happen to _find_ her too?!" Indicating the direction the Trodaí and the half wit just left. She again waited for an answer.

Vegeta growled, "She _just_ attacked us outside. I do not know how she got here, but I am sure _Earth's hero_ will get some answers out of her," his voice dripped with sarcasm.

Bulma poked him in the chest, "so _nothing_ is going on between you two or-"

"Nothing." He glared at her, not letting her finish her absurd thoughts. Bulma sighed, shook her head, then turned and stomped out of the room without another word.

Vegeta decided to take a shower while he waited. All the physical and mental stress from his long day was finally catching up to him, so the prince made his way up the stairs to their master bath. After shrugging out of his battle suit, Vegeta stepped into the shower and turned on the hot water. His skin prickled at the cold overspray that hit him first, but soon the water warmed to an acceptable temperature. He ran his fingers through his wet hair as he tried to make sense of this situation.

The water beat down on him as he recalled his early childhood. His mind was racing. _Pomegra…and her bratty friend….both here….why now? Why-_

Hi thoughts stopped as he suddenly felt a strong ki flare. This ki was Pomegra's…and it felt angry. Vegeta cut the water and jumped out of the shower, grabbing a towel and haphazardly drying some water off before stepping into his black shorts. He threw the door open and was about to dash down the hall, when a ear piercing shriek filled the air.

 _Bulma_!

The prince took off running towards the medical ward.

 **Author's notes:**

 **Hey there! Back again, eh? Haha, hope you enjoyed chapter 3! You ARE enjoying it, right? Lol.**

 **Don't forget to check out chapter 3 of Destructive Games: Hunter (Ethne) by my friend and cohort DemonessOfHelheim!**

 **We post together, so it is like two chapters at once! Yay! ^-^**

 **Please review, the games are JUST beginning, my friends *wink***

 **Please check back for more soon!**

 **Oh no! Pomegra is awake already?! But…why is she angry? Find out next time!**

 **~K**


	4. Chapter 4: New Faces, Old Acquaintances

**Chapter Four: New Faces, Old Acquaintances**

( **Bold** is a dream, _italics_ are thoughts)

.

.

..

..

...

…

….

….

…..

…..

….

…..

...

…..

... _We're moving..._

…..

…?...

…..

…?...

…..

 _Hey...I said we're moving…._

…..

 _What is this….this feeling?_

…..

 _This aura…it feels familiar…does it not?_

 _..…_

 _Hello? You still there?_

… _.._

 _Oh, NOW you are silent? Tsk…_

…..

…..

…..

 _Ugh, I cannot hold on anymore….my mind is slipping…Riimu, I am scared…this aura is…..comforting….but I…I do not under…stand…._

… _.._

… _I..…Para…gus..…_

(She slipped into total unconsciousness about the time the group landed on Capsule Corporation's lawn.)

v^v^v^v^v^

 **Pomegra launched a determined left hook at the young intern from a distant planet, known for their distinctly fox like appearance. This particular Trodaí warrior had quickly become the Saiyan female's closest friend and team mate. They understood one another, and more importantly they each trusted in the other's abilities with absolute confidence after the many years of tested mettle.**

 **The cheeky fox slid out of the way and tapped Pomegra on the shoulder, not attacking, but proving she could have. It was an effective tactic, a taunt that served to distract opponents into a blind rage. Most fighters would loose their cool and not be able to fight as proficiently, but Pomegra had been sparring with the sneaky vixen for years now, and knew what the fox was playing at.**

 **Pomegra grit her teeth, then leapt back and away from her friend, only to leap back in immediately, hoping to throw the vixen off, but as usual, the fox was always on guard and dodged to the left.** _ **Yosh,**_ **Pomegra kept coming, predicted the fox's dodge direction correctly, for once, and managed to move into her path with a right hook, which grazed the surprised vixen's shoulder. The two smiled, both learning so much from the other in the time they spent training.**

 **Pomegra had trained with all the other Saiyans in her class, but no one gave her the challenge the fox provided. She stuck to sparring only with the intern warrior, and her upper classmate, Riimu, who had a** _ **major**_ **crush on her. No one knew that at the time, except Ethne, her foxy friend, who liked to instigate training matches with their sempai to get the two Saiyans together because she "just had a feeling". The tricky Trodaí was always causing minor mischief like that, but it was all in good spirit.**

 **Awhile into their sparring match, the Saiyan prince, Vegeta, floated down from a balcony adjacent from the open training grounds where he had been watching the pair of girls spar all morning with interest.**

 **Pomegra and Ethne sprang apart at the sight of the young lord's approach, and both bowed dutifully. The smug prince only smirked at their obedience.**

" **What do you need,** _ **Veggie**_ **?" The fox quipped up moments later. Pomegra had to suppress a smug smile at the hated nickname her friend had bestowed on the young prince, but she herself had never dared to use.**

 **No. She had a healthy respect for the young warrior who would someday be her ruler, no doubt. His cruel reputation did have something to do with it, but even that did not stop Ethne. Sometimes Pomegra really admired her for that.**

" **Can't I come by to check on my troops?" The young lord asked, curiously trying to ignore the insult, but not able to completely hide the effect the nickname had on him. His fingers flexed on reflex, Pomegra noticed.**

 **Pomegra and Ethne exchanged a disbelieving glance, then both turned back to the prince, "No," They stated together.**

" **Very well, I have a side project for you two," the prince stated with a hint of deception in his voice, but nothing too malicious. Also curious.**

 **Pomegra sighed and rolled her eyes. The prince occasionally would give them "special side projects" to get them out of the training grounds that he wanted to use, which** _ **always**_ **seemed to be the one the girls were using and** _ **always**_ **interrupted them whether they refused or not.**

" **Right, what** _ **meaningless**_ **chore is it this time?" Pomegra glared at the prince with as much courage as she dared to display to the royal nuisance. Her confident, foxy friend by her side certainly helped.**

" **Well, if you are not interested, I can get Raditz and Riimu to do it for me," the smug prince stated, then turned to walk away casually. His red cape waved in the air as he left, his tail peeked out from under it.**

 **The curious girls both exchange a glance, shrugged, then turned back to the slowly retreating prince.**

" **What kind of project are we talking about?" Pomegra shifted her weight to one foot and crossed her arms, impatiently waiting for the details of this new task.**

 **Vegeta turned back to them with a victorious smirk, " Well, I've been hearing reports about a monster over in the high mountain caves of sector nine."**

" **A monster?" Pomegra asked with piqued interest.**

" **It is said to be unbeatable," Vegeta added, baiting them further.**

 **The girls both smirked assuredly and Ethne spoke up first, "Consider it done." The fox's bushy red tail curled excitedly in the air. The two girls both beamed at one other with determination.**

" **Yes, consider it done, my prince." Pomegra echoed with a slight head bow.**

Pomegra's dream of her childhood friend then shifted in a flash of white light to a more recent, not so pleasant memory. Pomegra could be seen thrashing about subtly to anyone who happened to be looking through the clear window of the regeneration tank; her red hair shifted in the suspended blue liquid that was currently helping with her body's recovery. Her fingers twitched uneasily. Though she remained unconscious, her mind still obliged her with it's dream collage.

 **Riimu, Pomegra, and Beetu sped through the foreign sky, fleeing the facility that had just mutated or killed all their comrades. Barely making an escape, the trio tried to get as much distance between them and that horrible place as they could.**

" **We need to find somewhere to lay low for awhile. That mountain to the north looks promising, lots of caves, I bet. Probably would not be a bad idea to stop using our ki, to hide it from…" Riimu did not finish his thought as his brows furrowed in anger at their** _ **commander**_ **. He grit his teeth.**

 **Pomegra flew up next to him, "The ship, Riimu. Let's get the** _ **hell**_ **out of here!"**

 **Riimu shook his head, "No, look at your scouter! There is** _ **no ki**_ **but our own, so the two soldiers I had stay and guard the ship are…are those...** _ **things**_ **, or gone in the ship, or dead." He stated with disdain, clearly upset by the recent, sudden turn of events.**

" **Still! It is our only hope, Riimu! We need to go to it-" Pomegra halted mid air and mid sentence as her mate stopped and grabbed her by the shoulders with a sigh, "If you insist, Red, but** _ **I really**_ **think we need to find a cave on** _ **that mountain**_ **to lay low for awhile."**

 **Beetu floated around the pair, looking anywhere but at them out of respect. There was blood splattered on his armor where he had bravely fought off many of the mutants let loose on them in the facility. If it wasn't for Pomegra's quick thinking, they too would be dead right now, or worse.**

 **Pomegra nodded but insisted they check on the only way to escape the planet and get back to their own. Riimu eventually relented, and the trio changed directions and sped off towards the ship that had brought them here.**

 **They approached the open field where the ship had been, but it was nowhere to be seen. It it's place still stood the two Saiyan soldiers Riimu had assigned to guard the canine king, but they were now infected by the virus, and the king was nowhere to be seen. Neither of the soldier's had a favorable reaction by the look of them. Both were shambling around with no real direction or purpose, just a newly formed bitor now in Saiyan armor. Pomegra grinded her teeth at the sight of her classmates, two she had know for most of her adolescent life. Riimu looked down with pity and a hint of guilt in his eyes at his subordinates, who had trusted him with their lives, which were now forfeit.**

" **Ok, we** _ **really**_ **need to-" Riimu abruptly stopped talking as his scouter beeped in his ear. His head whipped around and he bared his teeth. A streak of energy was coming for them, and it could only be one person.**

" **Paragus…" Riimu stated with a bitter undertone. He turned to Pomegra and Beetu, "You two fly off towards that mountain! I am going to try and lure him away-"**

" **No! No, come on, Riimu! I won't leave your side. You fight, I fight, right? Saiyan's are a warrior race, right? Right?!" Pomegra stated defiantly, reciting the prince's own words to force his hand.**

" **Pomegra, there is no time for** _ **thisss**_ **. For once, just do as I say,** _ **please**_ **." Riimu's eyes begged her to listen. She gave in with a sigh, never liking to run away, but had done so** _ **twice**_ **now.**

" **Yosh, ok you two fly off towards that mountain behind us. When the commander and I are in battle, drop down and suppress your ki. Hike towards that mountain and I** _ **will**_ **find you. I promise." Riimu spoke with great haste as their former commander made his approach.**

 **Pomegra grabbed Beetu's upper arm and yanked the dim wit to make him follow her without questions.**

" **You** _ **better**_ **come back to me Riimu, or I** _ **swear**_ **I will find you, and I…I will…well, I'll beat the** _ **shit**_ **out of you." She threatened bitterly as she smiled sadly.**

 **Riimu nodded his head with a small smile, kissed her with passion on the lips, then pulled away from them with a two fingered salute. He mouthed the word "always" to Pomegra, double pounded his chest just above his heart with the side of his fist, then rocketed away bravely towards their former commander. Pomegra watched him go until he faded into a white light.**

Her dream shifted again. Pomegra and Riimu now stood in the middle of a different field, surrounded on all sides by snarling mutants. They had successfully survived together as a group for several years, but Paragus eventually found them time and time again. After murdering Beetu, the commander had his reptilian eye set on the last of his platoon that dared to defy him. Pomegra's head pivoted left and right in the recovery tank semi violently as she _again_ relived the explosion that took her mate. The same dream sequence had plagued her dreams for quite some time now.

 **Paragus stood arrogantly across from Riimu and Pomegra, grinning wickedly, "Come on, did you two** _ **really**_ **think you could hide from me for long? Riimu, I am** _ **so**_ **disappointed in your lack of understanding on how** _ **important**_ **this could be for our race. I feel so…so STRONG!"**

 **Riimu bared his teeth as he stood protectively in front of his mate, who scowled in a fighting stance behind him at the** _ **thing**_ **blabbering nonsense to them.**

" **Commander, you fail to realize the instability of this mutation. Just because your body accepted the new DNA, doesn't mean ours will. LOOK at our platoon! They are** _ **all**_ **essential dead now, or might as well be!" Riimu chided, hoping to change the infected Saiyan's mind about turning him and his mate.**

 **Paragus let out a harsh bark of laughter, "Weaklings, all weaklings that do not deserve this gift! You will survive it, Riimu, I know your strength. Come, come join me and rule as my second. And you, woman," he started as he leaned to the side and glanced at Pomegra from around Riimu's bulky frame.**

" **It is** _ **Pomegra**_ **," Pomegra stated through gritted teeth, still glowering.**

 **Paragus chuckled, "Hmph, you** _ **may**_ **bond with it, heh heh, and I** _ **encourage**_ **you to try, of course! I wouldn't want my second to be without his puss-"**

 **Riimu's fist flashed out and uppercut the mutant forcefully in the chin, silencing him. Paragus was tossed backwards a ways, but righted himself quickly. He snarled at them, "** _ **Fine**_ **. If you insist on defying your** _ **commander**_ **then I will have no choice but to put you DOWN!" He rushed for Riimu; fists collided in a cross counter as the pair started a deadly dance of death high in the sky over the foreign planet. The fight between the two males raged on as Pomegra blasted several ki waves at the overwhelming number of mutants littering the ground below them, trying to thin them out, but with little progress. Blast after blast disintegrated the ugly beings, but a stray blast from Paragus a short time later hit her square between the shoulder blades unexpectedly. Pomegra plummeted from the air, barely registering her mate's call to her. She hit the ground, dazed.**

 **Riimu rocketed down after Pomegra just after he socked the mutant in the jaw, then kicked the former commander away with a roundhouse kick.**

 **Riimu landed next to his mate and started to blast every bitor that sniffed the air and shambled towards them. The thick sea of mutant bodies tightened around them, but Riimu kept up his blasts, all the while watching his mate's prone body, calling her name to call her back to him. The commander, now recovered from his second's vicious attack, was now flying slowly towards them.**

" **Riimu, tsk tsk tsk, what do you hope to accomplish? If I snap my fingers and howl, every mutant around you will rush you. Can you defend yourself** _ **and**_ **her? Heh heh heh, I think not." Paragus taunted from the air as he watched Riimu futility blast mutant after mutant. When one fell, it seemed two more closed in to take it's place.**

 **Riimu was fed up with the whole ordeal. He kept blasting as Pomegra regained her senses and slowly rose behind him. She immediately crouched, bared her teeth and stood back to back with Riimu, blasting the mutants attempting to flank him.**

 **Riimu assessed their grim situation, then quickly formed a bitter plan. He turned his head ever so slightly to address Pomegra quietly while keeping up his attacks, "This is not working. I need you to go engage the commander and keep him busy. Can you do that for me, lover?"**

 **Pomegra blasted a red burst of ki energy into a mutated amphibian alien, dropping the hideous thing to the ground in a blueish green gooey spray of entrails, "Psh, of course," she said with unconvincing bravado. She rolled her shoulders as she blasted two more mutants with two quick bursts of red ki. She winced at the burn from the blast she took, but stubbornly kept it from her mate.**

" **But tell me what you are planning Riimu." The ever curious Saiyan asked, without asking.**

 **The brave Saiyan male at her back shot two more powerful blasts, one at a group of mutants currently making their way closer to his left side, the other at Paragus to distract him, "I have something in mind. For now, just go engage the commander," he then turned while the commander was distracted, wrapped his arms around Pomegra for the last time, squeezed her tenderly as silent tears rolled down his cheeks, "Know that I will be with you, Red. I'll still have your back, even if you cannot see me. Be strong, lover. Heh, seems you were right, this** _ **was**_ **a stupid mission after all." He squeezed her one last time, kissed the crown of her head, then grabbed her by the waist and tossed her forcefully up into the air.**

 **Pomegra caught herself with flight as she looked down on her mate. His eyes were watery, but his resolve was set firmly into his strong facial features. Pomegra's eyes widened, fearing the worst, but was obliged to do as he asked, one last time.**

 **Pomegra engaged the commander, distracting him further from her mate. Their battle was fierce, but halfway into it, both the mutant commander and Pomegra stopped to watch as Riimu let go of all his ki in a super ki explosion, effectively obliterating** _ **every**_ **mutant in a hundred foot radius. Pomegra watched wide eyed in shocked horror as Riimu's body started to disintegrated into nothing. His mouth was open in a scream of pain and defiance.**

 **Thinking quickly, Pomegra knew she had to capitalize on this tragedy. She tore her misty eyes away from her dying lover and rocketed over to the commander, who was currently mesmerized by Riimu's action and ignoring Pomegra altogether. She landed a flying kick to his ribcage, reappeared behind him and punched him several good times in the kidneys, then she ended with a brutal downward kick that thrust the mutant headlong into Riimu's climaxing ki blast.**

 **Paragus fell with a howl of surprise into the blast. Pomegra did not wait around to see what happened next. She rocketed some distance away, then dove for a thick forest. Once she landed, she quickly suppressed her ki and hid among the strange, exotic flora. Tears fell from her eyes as she sat sobbing quietly, for the first time, at the loss of her mate.**

Pomegra's head tossed subtly from side to side in the regeneration tank. Her mind slowly came back to full consciousness, but she felt strange, restricted. Her cobalt eyes opened tentatively, only to close again at the unexpected liquid that invaded and stung. _Something is_ definitely _not right about this,_ she thought, then tried to remember what had happened.

She remembered Paragus had found her, and they had fought. Her recent activities came flooding back to her faster and faster, until she remembered trying to sacrifice herself, only Paragus had thwarted her. She tightened her shut eyes, trying to remember what happened next, but all that came to mind was the outline of a blue silhouette. Growing angry, she soon mustered up the courage to open her eyes again, determined to find out where she was.

Fighting through the sting of the sterile liquid, Pomegra glanced through the tiny window in front of her and could just make out a blurry blue figure as it walked across the window's view looking down at something in it's hand. After a few moments, Pomegra slammed her eyes shut again and made the only logical conclusion she could. Somehow, Paragus must of transported her to a containment facility, probably to watch her mutation. She closed her eyes once again and began to growl with unbridled rage.

Bubbles erupted from around the mask on her face as Pomegra made up her mind to break out of this place if it was the last thing she did. Her fingers flexed, balling into tight fists. She then realized that she actually felt better than she had in recent years. Her normal bodily aches, she realized, were greatly lessened now. Still believing the scratch she had received in her earlier battle had begun her mutation, the girl figured the unexpected strength was coming from the virus. She thought about the small dormitories she had seen in F157 that housed all the various mutation projects and thought, _no! Not me! Riimu sacrificed himself for me, just so I could be captured and turned! No!_

Pomegra grit her teeth and began to exhale. More and more bubbles erupted from the mask on her face as she built up her ki. The tank started vibrating with red energy, which quickly cracked the front window, then bulged the pod on it's hinges altogether, until the sheer power the girl was building climaxed to a point where it shattered the entire tank, spewing blue liquid, glass and chunks of metal every which way in the tiny room.

Pomegra collapsed onto the newly slickened floor, landing on her hands and knees. Shards of glass and twisted metal dug into her palms and shins, but she barely felt it through her outrage. She reached up and fumbled with the breathing mask still attached to her face. After a violent tug, the mask was tossed aside and she sucked in a fresh breath as she rose up slowly to her bare feet.

The figure that Pomegra had seen through the glass was apparently a woman. The woman shrieked loudly when the tank exploded, and now the blue haired female stood wide eyed, gawking at Pomegra, the chart she held now forgotten.

Pomegra bared her teeth and crouched into an aggressive fighting stance, " _You_ will _not_ take _me_ ALIVE!" Pomegra shouted with conviction as her ominous red ki energy began to swirl around her. The elite Saiyan warrior held her palm out parallel to the ground and grinned wickedly at the terror on the female's face as the frightened woman backpedaled towards the room's only doorway. Pomegra's tail swished back and forth as her palm grew warm from her eminent ki blast. _I'll show you…_

Vegeta sped through the hallways of Capsule Corporation, turning down one long corridor after another until he finally reached the medical ward. He felt the girl's energy spike and just made it to the doorway in time to yank a now paralyzed Bulma back and away from the red ki wave that blasted through the doorway and through the wall across from it as well in a red whirl of energy.

Vegeta held Bulma protectively against his chest and away from the blast, then released her as it dissipated. Ignoring the bluenette's frantic yelling beside him, Vegeta made his way to the jagged remains of the doorway and stood still. His onyx eyes locked with cobalt blue ones, eyes he had not seen since his childhood, or ever thought he'd see again.

She stood there, dripping wet from the sterile fluids of the regeneration tanks. Her red hair was stringy from neglect, not the short look she had before. She stood panting slightly with blood dripping from her palms and beading up around new wounds in her shins. She glared at him, unfazed, and clearly not recognizing him.

Pomegra released her ki blast, but somehow the female she had targeting was pulled out of the way at the last second. She grit her teeth and was about to step towards the door frame and finish the job-

When a man, clad only in tight black shorts, stepped into what was left of the doorway and stared her down. His mouth was set in a deep scowl and his long black hair was apparently damp as it clung to his shoulders. Pomegra could see water here and there on his bare skin as well.

Pomegra tilted her head at the newcomer. Somehow, she felt like she should know him, but she dismissed the thought. He was just another obstacle in her way. She crouched again and bared her teeth, "Let me go, _or else_." She threatened, her fist quickly igniting a crimson ball of ki.

The man scoffed at her, "Or else _what_? You are in no condition to be making hollow threats, _woman_."

Pomegra growled low at the obvious slight, "I assure you, there is nothing hollow _about them_!" She grunted out the last bit as she leapt forward, leading with the hand that held her ki energy. She tossed it at the under dressed male as she shadowed it's path towards the man. She would get out of this place _through_ him if she had to.

Vegeta batted the weak ki blast aside and crossed his arms against his bare chest, absorbing the red headed Saiyan's surprisingly strong blow. To his further surprise, the girl kept coming, but Vegeta countered or dodged out of the way, which infuriated the girl further, he found.

Pomegra could not seem to land a single blow on this newcomer. Frustrated, she remembered her sparring matches with her feisty fox friend, and one incident in particular made her grin as she decided to change her tactic.

Vegeta watched as the girl suddenly backed off from him. She aimed her hand up to the ceiling and before he could move to her and stop her, the girl blasted another hole in the room, opening it up to the bright, morning sky. The girl leapt up into the air, stuck her tongue out childishly at Vegeta, then was out the newly created hole in a red streak. Vegeta's eyebrows furrowed in disbelief as he too rocketed out the new hole, quick on her trail.

Pomegra sped away from the containment area without another look back. She looked around as she flew, looking for any hint as to what part of the planet the _bastard_ had taken her that had that strange looking alien female, and that new male, but she quickly noticed the landscape had changed. She pulled up to an abrupt stop and gaped slack jaw at her surroundings, utterly confused now.

The lush greenery of the land was interrupted here and there with multiple blackened pathways and large clusters of buildings that rose up high into the sky. The pathways were littered with metal contraptions of different sizes and shapes, all moving seemingly on their own in little outlined lanes. Distant traffic noises Pomegra was not familiar with hummed steadily in the background. Pomegra shook her head, "What?" She muttered to herself as she began to wonder just what the hell was going on.

Vegeta flew to a stop behind the girl, watching as she looked about wildly, no doubt confused about her surroundings.

"Are you done yet?" He asked, annoyed at this detour in her recovery.

Pomegra whirled on the male that had followed her and crouched in an aggressive fighting stance once again, "What the hell is going on here? Am I dead or something? Where am I? And who the _fuck_ are you that can block my attacks so easily!?" She asked the new guy hastily. She needed answers, now, because she feared she had finally gone crazy. At least he didn't seem infected, and his shirtless body brought up more questions in her mind then she had answers to.

"Hmph, you are on a planet called Earth. I found you. As for who I am, well, you will figure that out soon enough, I am sure." The man crossed his arms across his bare chest, smirking subtly as he watched her struggle with his cryptic words.

Pomegra furrowed her brows at the male's words. It did not make sense. How could he of _found her_ , then transported her here, when she was stranded on that planet without a ship or _any_ kind of communication devise. Her only guess was he just so happened to land on the planet at _just_ the right time. Still, it did not add up, and she was about to question him further, maybe beat some answers out of him, but she noticed two other figures fast approaching their location from behind the male. Pomegra found it was a male and a female, the latter of which made her pause her thoughts and forget about everything else around her. She recognized the female right away from her bushy red tail to her anxious, black rimmed eyes. Pomegra gasp in surprise, "Ethne…"

Pomegra felt the corner of her eyes grow moist. She floated around the man, ignored him completely now as the familiar, yet very much older Trodaí warrior pulled up to a stop, then slowly floated up closer to her. Pomegra reached a hand out. It was too good to be true. _This has to be a trick…_

"Is that _really_ you, Vixen?" Pomegra asked quietly, still uncertain. The Ethne she saw in front of her was slightly disheveled. Her lip was bleeding and her hair was tousled, a look the Saiyan had hardly seen on her, _so is it really her,_ she questioned herself. Her fears were soon laid to rest as the woman in front of her flattened her ears in a sign of affection, "Red," she murmured with watery eyes before throwing her arms around Pomegra.

Pomegra returned her friend's embrace, a bit apprehensively at first, but she realized she could feel and smell her friend in her arms, so she knew it had to be real.

Vegeta watched the two girls, two women now, that he used to know. He soon found his gaze lingering, _almost_ noticeably on Pomegra's backside, which was clad in short black shorts, just as himself, but the roundness of her-

"Oh little Red, what did you get yourself into." The fox chided softly, breaking Vegeta's strange thoughts. _Did I_ really _just think that?!_

Pomegra stared at her dearest friend in awe of her luck, and it was then she noticed something strange. Her vixen friend was wearing what appeared to be a collar now.

"I could ask the same about you! Is that a collar?" Pomegra asked, curious about the black devise around her friend's neck.

Ethne touched her collar with some trepidation, but a loud buzzing from a devise on her hip distracted everyone from the girls' happy reunion.

"Fuck," Pomegra's warrior friend muttered with distaste, clearly upset by the communicator's interference, then added, "I'll be right back."

Pomegra watched her friend float past her to Pomegra's great disappointment. She would be left with just these two new guys now. As her friend left, Pomegra did not turn around right away to face the two guys, but she did smile at the string of familiar curses she heard from her friend's mouth. As she was contemplating this comforting thought, she heard something else the fox said which shocked her to the core, to say the least.

"Not bad, Veggie." The vixen said, shameless flirting in her voice, then a giggle and the fox was floating off by the time Pomegra whirled around at the very familiar nickname. _No…..it could not be!_

"Vulgar Trodaí," Vegeta grumbled as the fox, always a nuisance, floated past him. His onyx eyes then locked with Pomegra's again as the Saiyan female whirled on them. Vegeta smirked at her startled expression. _Priceless._

"Ve-Vegeta?!" Pomegra stuttered out in disbelief. The man across from her, not the tall one with the goofy grin, but the shorter, annoyed looking one with his arms crossed, smirked at her.

Pomegra immediately felt her cheeks grow warm from her pervious thoughts on the male's body. She shook her head to clear it, then floated forward slack jawed.

"My-my prince, oh, please forgive my rudeness," she then bowed a low bow of respect for her ruler. _Is he king now?_ She did not know, but knew he deserved a bow at least. She righted herself again and continued to gawk in wonder.

Vegeta's smug smirk broadened at the respect he was rightfully owed, though the girl did not know their planet was destroyed, a fact he would have to share with her, but not right now. Before he could comment, his rival chimed in.

"Heh heh, hi there! It's nice to meetcha! My name's Goku, what's yours?" The tall male with the spiky black hair came forward and asked innocently. Pomegra turned her attention to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Pomegra. Nice to meet you, Goku." She smiled, playing nice, but skeptical of the male's over enthusiasm.

"Hey, you're a Saiyan too, right? You wanna spar sometime? I mean, when you get better?" The one named Goku beamed a smile that went ear to ear.

Pomegra raised an eyebrow and tilted her head in wonder, "Uh, sure…..I guess?" She looked to her prince with a look that said 'Is he serious?'.

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Perhaps another time, Kakkarott. Right now," he turned back to Pomegra, "you need to come back and rest."

Pomegra furrowed her brows. _Kakkarott_? Sounded Saiyan, but she did not think hard about it. She did find the logic in her prince's words, and decided to just go along with them. Ethne seemed to trust them, and that was good enough for her. Plus, she knew her prince would not do harm to his people unless they deserved it… _right_?

Pomegra nodded her head, then mumbled, "Sorry about…destroying your lab. I thought-"

"Save it for Bulma. She's the one you need to apologize to, not me. I could care less." Vegeta smirked again as he began to float towards Pomegra, then right past her, back towards Capsule Corporation.

Pomegra scrunched her brows, not knowing what a 'Bulma' was, but smiled at the tall Saiyan before she too turned and floated after her prince.

v^v^v^v^v^

"…so then Paragus found me and destroyed my cave, and I….I was so tired of running away! Hiding and sneaking, it is not the Saiyan way!" Pomegra wrapped up the telling of her survival on the desolate planet.

Vegeta nodded in confirmation, "So that is when Kakkarott and I showed up."

Pomegra was laying in a bed with an IV drip hooked to her arm, resting. She looked to the man sitting across from her bed, now fully dressed in a blue button down shirt and tan pants, curious attire to the female Saiyan, but she said nothing, just filed it away. His hair, dry now, proved to Pomegra he was her prince. No way to fake that particular hairstyle of spiked locks, or predominant widow's peak.

"You said that name before, who is that? Was he the one I saw with the blue aura?" Pomegra questioned, very curious about the comforting aura that enveloped her shortly after her battle with the commander.

Vegeta snorted, "The half wit you met earlier. He goes by his Earth name, Goku, but he is a Saiyan too. You don't remember him because he was sent out on mission when he was young."

Pomegra's eyes widened in understanding, then furrowed again, "My prince, if I may be so bold," she paused to look up at the man, then continued at his expectant stare, "where is your tail? Or his for that fact….that is why I did not recognize you."

Vegeta liked the way she always referred to him by his title, a fact that everyone else seemed to glance over, but he did not let it show as he answered her, "Kakkarott's tail got chopped off when he was a kid, and mine did shortly after I landed on this planet. Earthlings feared our Osaru form." He smirked proudly.

Just then the blue haired female from before came into the room. Pomegra had been introduced to her upon arrival, but the woman was upset about something and seemed way to busy to be bothered. Now, however, she came to check on her patient, "Do not lie to her, Vegeta!" She chided harshly, then turned to Pomegra, smiling, " _He_ was trying to destroy Earth. Goku and his friends saved us all by chopping off his tail." The woman checked the IV drip bag as she talked.

Pomegra felt herself grow angry at the woman's blatant disrespect for her prince, but kept it to herself, "I see. So… will I have to….?" She could not even finish the thought as her hand sought her tail and laid over it protectively.

Vegeta snorted, "We will deal with that at the next full moon. In the mean time, tell me again what happened at the facility once you got there. Paragus and the others killed the giant, then what happened. How did you guys escape?"

Bulma rolled her eyes, scribbled something in the chart at the foot of the girl's bed, then left the room, leaving Vegeta and Pomegra alone once more.

Pomegra sighed, then started again, "The old scientist mutt let out a small group of bitors, which we quickly dispatched, but I SAW him take a phone call in the room, then he came back to the loud speaker and said, "Looks like you handled that well enough, a gruff gruff. How about a few more?" Pomegra recited in her best impersonation of the alien canine, albeit a bit more sarcastically. The salt and pepper mutt had a smugness in his voice that did not sit right with Pomegra, and she had spent many years thinking about it.

Vegeta snorted unintentionally at the red head's baritone impersonation, but quickly silenced himself with a feigned clearing of his throat, "So that is when Paragus became infected?" He asked, remembering the former commander more, once the girl had named him.

"Yes. The scientist pushed a series of buttons in the room he was in, then all the roll up doors around the perimeter of the room _we_ were in started to roll up. _Hundreds_ of mutants, my prince, started shambling out towards us. We were able to fly, or course, but the old mutt prepared for that too. That is why I believe our mission was premeditated. It was _too_ organized to be otherwise."

Vegeta again nodded his head, "Continue."

Pomegra sighed, "The scientist had the floor rigged, my prince. Once all the bitors were out of their confinement rooms, I watched the scientist between blasts, and saw him shake another scientist's hand, they nodded, then the two men started walking away out a door in the back of the room, right _after_ the old mutt pushed one last button on the control console," she sat up straighter and Vegeta saw the anger sweep her face, "Then the floor began to rise up."

Vegeta nodded, remembering her telling him this part at the beginning of her tale. Honestly, he remembered everything she said just fine, but for some reason, he wanted an excuse to keep talking to her. He dismissed the strangeness of this, vowing never to share it with anyone, and told himself he just wanted to get the facts straight.

"Riimu, Beetu and I flew to the top as some of the others freaked out. Some were mauled by mutants in their panic…" She trailed off. Vegeta watched her eyes dance in remembrance of such a gruesome affair.

Pomegra gulped, then looked back up at the prince, "That's when I blasted a hole in the ceiling and we made out escape. We were hoping some of the others would follow, but only Paragus did awhile later. When we were going to check on the ship…" She trailed off again, her mind conjuring up the image of Riimu, her wonderful, brave Riimu, saluting her with a smile as he left to fight Paragus. She twirled a strand of the grey and maroon blanket coving her around her pinky, then unraveled it, over and over. _He DID_ _find us that time, like he promised, but then_ -

"Are you ok, woman?" Vegeta asked, curious about the look that past over the female's face. She stopped talking and was fidgeting uneasily and her mood seemed to be declining in a hurry.

Pomegra's head snapped up on reflex, "It is _Pomegra!_ Damn it!" She then immediately sucked in her breath and covered her mouth with both hands. Her cobalt eyes glanced up at Vegeta, caught his briefly, then she closed hers as she bowed her head to her lap. She had disrespected the prince. He was always such a hard ass and was well known for his quick temper and even quicker response. Pomegra could not believe she-

"Whatever, _woman_. It is about time for you to get some rest," he rose to leave then with his usual air of self assurance, "I will send a servant in with some food for you. You _look_ like you need it, even after your lunch earlier," He smirked, then started walking towards the door.

Pomegra's head popped up from her bow in bewilderment. _This is prince Vegeta?! He is acting so…so…so friendly! What the-? ..… Oh gods what have I missed!…._

Vegeta cocked his head at the weird face the girl made, apparently in thought, but again he dismissed it, "Hmph, ja matta (later)," he stated dryly as he stepped towards the doorway.

Pomegra came out of her thoughts and looked up at the man walking out of her room. She decided in that moment to see just how different the prince was now, because the man in front of her looked like her prince, but he did not act in a manner that she remembered. _Something has happened to him….but what would make him this…..this placid?_

"Th-thank you, my prince," she then curled her lip in a half smile, " Or am I allowed to call you Vegeta now, too?" She smirked, gaging his reaction.

Vegeta paused in the door frame to the small room, and glanced back at the Saiyan in the bed. The way his named rolled off her tongue had a curious effect on him. He stiffened his back, but his pride _was_ hurt for her even asking. "What makes you think that?" He questioned her.

"Well, you let the Earth woman keep her tongue for one," she mused, smiling coyly at her pre-determined response, "surely I out class _her_ ," Pomegra sneered dismissively.

Vegeta worked hard to suppress a smile, and succeeded, but inside he wanted to burst out laughing. If only Bulma had heard that. _Now_ there _is a fight I would watch,_ he thought with pleasure to himself.

"Get some rest. We'll talk later," he then left the room before she could respond again.

Pomegra settled back on the pillow in wonder. She yawned loudly as she recapped all that had happened that day. This morning, she woke up to a nightmare, and now she felt like she was in a dream, but she decided if she was, then she did not want to wake.

 _Ethne….I sure hope you come back soon and help me make some sense of this place…._

She fell asleep, and for the first time in over thirty years, she slept soundly.

 **Author's notes:**

 **Whew! Cool! So Ethne found Pomegra! Yay! But….some strange things are going on in the universe around them…**

 **Come back and read more! I love how Pomegra is shocked at how drastically different our prince is from his younger self…she thinks he's PLACID! Lol, Vegeta…placid…..**

… **.your thoughts?**

 **I wonder how that will play out…?**

 **Reviews, questions, comments all welcome!**

 **Until next time,**

 **~K**

 **(P.S. Don't forget to catch up on Ethne's tale to find out where she is going….and what do you think is up with that collar? *wink*)**

 **All reviews and feedback are GREATLY APPRECIATED by myself, and my fiery vixen friend! (DemonessOfHelheim)**

 **Look for Pomegra on the PS4 Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 server! I am on there, level 90 now, and accept all challenges! Come fight my survivor! *wink***


	5. Chapter 5: Spare Time for a Spar

**Chapter Five: Spare Time for a Spar**

Vegeta woke up early the next morning with a dull headache. His previous day flooded his mind as he rubbed his face with a groan, then rolled out of bed. He pushed all the thoughts aside as he made his way to the adjoining bathroom to his room to start his morning ritual.

Twenty minutes later, the prince of Saiyans pushed open the door to his favorite training room, the Gravity Chamber. Turning on the lights, Vegeta made his way to the control panel in the back to set up his warm up routine. Custom made battle bots lined the walls, and a set number of them began to whirl to life as his fingers tapped the keyboard in front of him; their red eyes glowed darkly as they began to move.

Vegeta cracked his neck as he set his water bottles down, then fluidly turned and kicked the nearest bot ascending upon him with a loud exhaled breath. He rose into the air, deftly maneuvering between, under, and around all the artificial robots. The gravity was set at a whopping 500 time Earth, but the Saiyan prince could easily handle what would kill a lesser man.

As he danced with the drones, Vegeta found his mind wandering back to the female Saiyan he and his rival had picked up. He found he was some what impressed with her ability to survive all this time, then Vegeta's mind brought up her fighting stance as she glared at him from the newly broken regeneration tank.

 _*"I assure you, there is nothing hollow about them!"*_

Vegeta's mind replayed the brief combat with the woman now sleeping in one of their many guest bedrooms, just down the hall from his own room, in fact.

 _She did hit harder then I expected, I will have to see how much she has grown sometime.…_

Vegeta continued his contemplation as he shoved a bot down to the floor with a light tap in the chest, shutting it down. The machine dropped out of the air like a ton of bricks, crashing hard enough into the floor to rumble the whole room.

Vegeta continued to train in the early hours of the morning, trying to keep some sense of normalcy in his life. Bulma didn't want to be married to him anymore, his rival was still ever ahead of him no matter how hard he trained, and now his past was coming back full force to clash with his present life.

The smirk on the female's face as she laid in that bed and asked him if she outclassed Bulma came back to Vegeta's mind then. He felt his own lip rise on one side, but it soon fell. Would she end up forgetting the respect he was due, too? That thought reminded him that he still needed to talk to the girl about Vegeta-sai, which made him mentally grimace.

Vegeta grit his teeth as he touched one chest piece after another until all the bots had landed in a heap on the chamber floor. Vegeta's white boots touched down a few moments later as he made his way back to the control panel. After downing two bottles of water, the prince pushed the button to set the gravity back to normal. His body adapted to the change almost instantly as he began to make his way towards the door.

The clock on the wall told him he had been at it for a few hours now, and his stomach's loud rumble told him he had missed his normal breakfast time. Slowly, with a towel around his neck, he made his way towards the downstairs kitchen.

v^v^v^v^v^

Pomegra was fast asleep when she felt the bed dip violently on one end, "Wake up, Red, time to spar," a familiar female voice quipped up moments later. Pomegra knew then it was her friend, but she had _never_ been a morning person. The sleepy Saiyan groaned, then turned away from the commotion, pulling the pillow over her head as she rolled.

Ethne, not deterred at all by her friend's usual reaction, began bouncing slightly on the bed, "Get up, little Red, before I start huffing and puffing."

Without even peeking from under the pillow, Pomegra reached her finger out and blasted a small red ki blast at the sound of her friend's voice.

Ethne was used to Pomegra's grumpy response, even after thirty years, so she quickly moved out of the way of the playful shot.

Pomegra then peeked out from the corner of the pillow to see her wide eyed friend smiling ear to ear. Pomegra grumbled, then stretched and tossed the pillow at the fox as she sat up in the bed.

"Ethne, I am glad you are back, but I still _hate_ mornings," Pomegra stated lazily with a yawn. When she glanced again at her friend, she noticed the vixen had a fresh, raw blister on her neck, which was without that black collar now, too. Pomegra smirked at her vixen friend as she put the pieces together.

"I see you did not like that collar after all. Care to share what happened?"

"Well…." Ethne began, but was interrupted by her Saiyan friend's stomach, which decided to remind them all of breakfast.

Pomegra grimaced slightly at the noise, then sighed, "I guess it is time for breakfast, hahaha!"

Pomegra got out of bed as Ethne and the tall Saiyan, Goku, left her room so she could get ready for her day. The blue haired nurse must of come by in the middle of the night and tended the IV bag, because Pomegra found no needles in her skin now. Also, the one named Bulma apparently left some clothing too, which Pomegra was grateful for since hers was so tattered, and the small recovery shorts and top was not going to cut it.

After a bathroom break, the groggy female dressed in a strange, baggy green top and tight, confining blue bottoms. She was very uncomfortable in the new attire, but still grateful to be covered, nonetheless. She left the bathroom and the bedroom and stared down a long hallway with multiple doorways lined down it.

 _Crap, I have no idea how to get to the mess hall…_

She began by descending the staircase at the end of the hall slowly, then allowed her nose to guide her to the heart of the humongous dwelling. Pomegra had never seen anything like this place, except the palace of Vegeta-sai, but even that was dull and drab compared to the openness of this place.

Pomegra began to hear idle chatter noises and followed another long hallway until the smell of food was so thick in the air, it made her mouth water.

"…guys are all that's left…"

Pomegra quirked her head at her friend's voice, then listened as a male coughed violently in response; she slowly drew closer to the doorway. She could see light filtering in through a large bay window as she paused ever so slightly, curious.

"You didn't tell her." Pomegra heard, and was way too curious now. She rounded the corner to her friend, her prince, and the other Saiyan male all sitting around a dining table. The way they all glanced in her direction told her the context of their conversation was about her.

"Tell her what?" Pomegra asked casually, while glancing at her friend, then to Vegeta.

Ethne began to open her mouth, but Vegeta rose from the table, pushed away from it violently and glared at the vixen, "Keep your mouth shut, _brat._ I will tell her when I am good and ready," he then leaned closer to the fox, "stay out of _Saiyan_ business." They glared daggers at on another before Ethne rolled her eyes, then turned away from the man altogether. Vegeta glanced at Pomegra, then grabbed his plate, tossed it in the sink, then left out of the back door before anyone could reply.

Pomegra quirked her head at the prince's actions, then turned back to her friend once he left, "Ok….what the hell was that all about?" She stepped into the kitchen and walked towards the table with all the delicious smelling food laid out on it.

Ethne rolled her eyes but handed her friend a plate, "Oh, nothing, you know how he is. So, how do you feel, Red?"

Pomegra could tell something was bothering her friend, but she did not press the issue. She knew the fox and the prince had a less than friendly relationship, with Ethne always pushing the prince's boundaries, but Pomegra was unconcerned. Her friend would talk to her when she was ready, so instead she shrugged a shoulder and reached for a plate with some kind of fluffy yellow food on it, "Eh, I am starving, but I feel better then I have in years."

"Well eat up, Red. You cannot _hope_ to beat me in your current condition." The Trodaí smirked teasingly.

Pomegra scoffed, "And you, little vixen are the picture of health? You look worse then I do right now." Pomegra turned a lazy eye towards her friend, assessing her 'damage'. She continued to pile food on her plate.

The Trodaí warrior laughed dismissively, "Ha. You and I both know I've had worse. The Saiyan here was just telling me about some magic beans he thinks will heal us quickly," the fox turned to the remaining Saiyan male, "isn't that right?" She eyed him skeptically.

Pomegra had just sat down at the table with her plate now overfilled with foreign food, when she looked up at the male, curious. _Magic….beans?_

The Saiyan male's face lit up ear to ear, "Yeah, I can just pop over there real fast and get a few," he said excitedly as he pushed off from the table. He smiled at both the girls, raised two fingers to his forehead and before Pomegra could ask any more about the beans-

He vanished.

Pomegra paused, her fork suspended in the air by her mouth, confused. She looked to her foxy friend and tilted her head, silently asking 'what?'

Ethne had a similar puzzled look on her face as she stared at the spot the man had been, then she shrugged and turned back to her red headed Saiyan friend, "That is one _strange_ Saiyan."

Pomegra chuckled, and resumed eating, taking in several bites at a time and hardly bothering to chew. The food was strange, but delicious. Fluffy yellow food, links of meat, round, sweet bread; it all tasted amazing.

"Shit, Red, slow down. You're going to make yourself sick shoveling in all that food at once!" The fox chided lightheartedly. Pomegra paused, looked up and stuck her tongue out at her friend, which was currently coated in pieces of bacon, a term she would learn later. Ethne rolled her eyes with a light scoff. _Some things never change…_

But a lot of things had changed. Looking at the state of the fox in front of her, Pomegra shook her head lightly. The female smiling across from her was in fact her best friend, but she was older now, and her body showed signs of that fact. She was not a teen anymore, but a beautiful woman.

* _papish_ * The tall Saiyan male reappeared back in the kitchen with his big hand thrust out in front of him towards the vixen warrior. Ethne quirked her head and an eyebrow before cautiously sticking her palm out face up. Goku set down two bright green bean pods, then stepped back and smiled proudly.

Pomegra swallowed another bite of meat and looked on curiously, still not sure about the tall Saiyan male's attitude. _He looks like a Saiyan….but does not act anything like any I have ever met. Even Riimu, who was easy going by Saiyan standards, was not this complacent,_ Pomegra mused to herself, assessing the threat to her and her friend, if any.

Ethne looked up at the male in front of her, "Um, thank you? What exactly do these things do anyways?" She asked, ever the skeptic. She did not think the Saiyan was clever enough to pull one over on them, but anything was possible and it always paid to be prepared.

Goku scratched his head, "Well, they restore your energy and stamina. They always make me feel better, and full too, hahaha!"

Ethne shook her head at the male's ever sunny outlook, then turned to her friend, "Before you stick that forkful of food in your mouth, want to give this a try?" She held one bean out to Pomegra.

Pomegra took it, looked it over, shrugged, then popped it into her mouth. She chewed it with a brief crunch, then swallowed. After she did so and nothing bad seemed to happen, Ethne followed suit.

Pomegra instantly felt a _billion_ time better. She felt like she had energy to fly around the sun and back. "Whoa…what the…?" She started to ask, looking to her friend for confirmation that the same feeling was felt by her. Pomegra gasp, the blister on her friend's neck that was fresh and raw a mere moments before, had faded to nothing more then a soft jagged scar.

"Your neck!" Pomegra said.

"Your face!" Ethne said at the same time, both looking to the other in surprise.

Pomegra touched her face, expecting to wince at the pain, but felt nothing but a smooth surface. She jumped up from her seat, "This is amazing! I feel like I can take on a whole army of mutants right now!" She looked over her body, searching tentatively for her various wounds, but finding only faint scars.

"Heh heh, see, I told you a Sensu would fix ya right up," Pomegra heard from behind her. She turned as the big Saiyan stepped back from her friend, a curious look on his face. _What….?_

"So, you up for some sparring now?" The one named Goku asked Ethne.

Ethne couldn't help but laugh. "You never stop, do you? I was thinking of fixing up Red over there first. Can't really have her running around in ratty Saiyan armor or borrowing clothes all the time." Pomegra watched from over her smaller friend's shoulder as the tall Saiyan's face fall, dejected. He looked like a kicked puppy. Pomegra caught Ethne's low growl, "Meet me at my ship around sunset."

The strange Saiyan instantly perked up. "Yosh!" He smiled triumphantly. "See ya there!" He waved then placed two fingers to his forehead again and was gone.

Ethne just rolled her eyes and shook her head. She turned back to Pomegra who was giving the vixen a sly smile. "What?" Ethne asked. Pomegra just shook her head 'nothing'.

"What?!" The female fox snapped a little more defensively than she probably had intended. The vixen growled at her friend and finally replied, "Whatever. Let's go find a clothing merchant."

Pomegra tilted her head, then looked down her body at the unfamiliar clothes. "More of these strange clothes? Can we _not_ just get a plain battle suit? That's all I really need…"

Pomegra's foxy friend shook her head with a small sigh and smile at her simple friend who had been away for so long. She then began pushing Pomegra towards the kitchen's backdoor, "C'mon, Red. Let's go!"

v^v^v^v^v^

A little while later, Pomegra wandered around a large, sprawling city with her friend. Her eyes widened at all the exotic smells, the quick moving locals, and the cacophony of different sounds. Both foreigners did little shopping at first, but eventually they found some clothes that Pomegra felt semi comfortable in, mainly stretchy, form fitting bottoms, and a variety of tops, ranging from tank tops to more elaborate tops that Pomegra did not see the need for, but her worldly friend insisted.

About mid morning, Pomegra was in a tight pair of black yoga pants now, and a spaghetti strap green tank top after she insisted she change from the "unpractical" clothes she was in. Pomegra felt the most comfortable in these battle suit like items, and was still not as sure as her friend at their surroundings.

She and Ethne were walking down a long avenue, Pomegra strode slowly, gazing into store fronts with big sparkly eyes, as true to any woman's reaction. Ethne soon came along and dragged Pomegra by the elbow. "Hey!" Pomegra started to say, but they stopped a bit down the sidewalk in front of a big building named "Blu Salon". _What the hell is a salon,_ Pomegra thought as her friend pulled her inside the new building.

The smells in the new place burned Pomegra's nose as they walked up to a counter with a tall, yellow haired female.

"Hi! Welcome to Blu Salon. How can I help you?" The yellow haired female said, flashing a pearly white smile. Pomegra quirked her head, trying to understand just whatthey did here, but did not think about it much before her friend pushed her up towards the blonde.

"Fix this, please." The Saiyan heard her best friend say. _Fix what, exactly?_

The blonde woman glanced over Pomegra's form in a way that made the Saiyan a bit defensive. She looked down her body, trying to understand what was wrong that needed fixing, having not thought about her look in years.

"I think I know just the person to help." The woman nodded in affirmation of her thoughts, then faster then Pomegra could keep up, the woman sat her in a chair and told her to wait for her "stylist".

It was then that she noticed the giant reflecting surface in front of her. Her hands came up to her face, tentatively touching her cheeks and staring at the shell of her former self that stared back at her.

 _Is that…me?!_ She looked terrible. She reached a hand up and grabbed the ends of her dull, stringy hair and pulled it to her face to inspect the frayed, split ends. She looked back to her reflection. Her cheeks were slightly sunken in, and she was much thinner then her former self, which she expected, but seeing it was different.

As the red head was discovering these revelations about herself, a woman, no, a man came strutting over to their location. His hair was bi colored, bright pink and black cut in a wedge shape, tapering up. His top was cut way low and he had a look of immense concentration on his face as he slowly circled the chair, before resting his bottom on the table in front of the mirror, facing Pomegra.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, darling, I'm gonna be honest here. You're a wreck," he leaned closer, excitedly, "but not to worry, when I'm finished with you, you'll be stunning!" He did not wait for the speechless Saiyan to reply before he turned and pulled scissors and a comb out, then faced Pomegra again with a determined smile of confidence.

Pomegra grimaced as the man began snipping, spraying, and singing around her, "Men will be throwing themselves at your feet!" He commented randomly as he worked.

Pomegra caught glimpses of her friend in the reflecting surface snickering at her plight. She bared the stylist's attack on her unruly hair as well as she could, and when he finally finished, he stood back and nodded with approval, but blocked Pomegra's view from herself in the reflecting image as he looked over his own work.

"Mmmhmm, mmhmmm, yes! Perfection!" He spun Pomegra around in the chair, making her briefly regret their stop for something called 'nachos' earlier.

"You are finished, darling. Go spread gorgeousness in the city!" He pulled the protective covering off Pomegra with a whirl and pushed her out of the chair towards the front doors.

Pomegra could see the ends of her red hair, but they stopped just past her shoulders, tapered in layers now from what the blonde at the counter commented, but she had not gotten a good look at it before they left.

As the two girls left the salon and started walking, Pomegra ran her fingers through her silky smooth hair, hoping she did not look anything like her stylist's odd style. Her own reflection before the cut came back to her mind as the walked and she became a bit self conscious even more. _Could anything be worse then that?_

"You sure it looks alright? That guy did not really give me a chance to see it." Pomegra pouted for assurance from her friend.

Ethne rolled her eyes, "You look great. Now," she tugged Pomegra's arm, "let's go mess that _gorgeousness_ up a little. We're long over due for a match."

Pomegra forgot her hair instantly and refocused. "Right. You are on, little vixen!"

v^v^v^v^v^

The girls fled the city and as soon as they were out of the congested area, Ethne took flight, and Pomegra followed. The girls flew out a little ways, until they came to a section of flat land that seemed ideal for the two's sparring match.

Landing, the two girls squared off, but Pomegra wasted no time. She immediately sprang towards the Trodaí warrior with a balled fist, but the ever quick fox was out of the way in a blink, but Pomegra expected this, since none of her opening blows ever hit. Keeping on track, the Saiyan female kicked out with her heel aimed right for the fox's pretty face. Ethne ducked out of the way and came forward with her own attacks, but was blocked, so she jumped back.

Both females seemed evenly matched, still, after all this time. Pomegra noticed her warrior friend was still dodging most of her attacks, but she also seemed focused on finding an opening for her own attack more now too. Soon, Ethne started landing more and more attacks, pushing the red headed Saiyan back a bit. Pomegra grit her teeth and keep up her guard, but was surprised how much her friend had grown. Some of her blocks were at the last second, and Pomegra did not like being shown up.

Never one to give up, Pomegra used some of her new tactics she had learned from Riimu and even Beetu while stranded. The trio spend their down time sparring, nothing with ki, but a lot of power attacks. Ethne smirked and came at Pomegra again, and the two girls continued to battle for a few hours until both were panting and slowed.

"Come on, Red. That all you got?" The cheeky fox poked at the Saiyan female's pride.

Pomegra chuckled in good spirit, "What about you, little vixen? I _know_ you are holding back, and I can tell you are hiding something."

Ethne gave Pomegra a smug smirk, confirming what Pomegra suspected, but her voice was not the voice that answered the red head's question.

"She is not using her fire."

Both women turned to the source of the response, one with confusion, the other with annoyance.

Vegeta floated near the plateau the girls were sparring on. Neither had picked up on his presence, and he had only been watching for short time, but he could not help commenting. The Saiyan female spoke first.

"Her fire?"

"Stay out of this, _Veggie_ ," the Trodaí warrior responded to that question for the prince. Pomegra's eyes widened a moment later as a ball of flame spiraled towards her prince. Vegeta easily dodged the halfhearted attack. Pomegra turned to her friend then.

"Ethne…" Pomegra's tail unraveled from her waist and twitched with her impatience.

"Yeeessss…?" The fox quirked her head in innocence.

"What was that?" Pomegra kept her tone calm, but firm. It was rare Pomegra got to chastised the fox.

"Hmm? Oh. That was a fireball," The bushy tailed warrior stated casually, but began her retreat from the hot headed Saiyan.

Vegeta watched with some amusement. It had been a long time since he even thought about his life before Earth, and seeing the familiar interactions of the two girls stirred emotions long since suppressed.

Pomegra nodded, pretending to be ok, but was really kind of mad at the fox. Neither girl liked when an opponent held back, but Pomegra was not all that surprised.

"I see. Would you mind telling me," She turned to her friend fully and pointed an accusatory finger, "when the HELL you managed to LEARN THAT?!"

"Well," the fox started, still backing away, "there was this old pyromancer, and…" She stopped and her ears perked up as she turned her face up to the Saiyan prince, sidestepping the question, "Say, what are you doing here anyways, Veggie? It's not like we're on your training grounds anymore."

"I do not have to explain my actions to a Trodaí." He crossed his arms and glared back at the fox.

Pomegra was briefly distracted by the question, curious about her prince's presence here as well, but was determined not to let the fox go so easily.

Ethne turned to Pomegra then and smiled a cheeky grin, then glanced up at the sun.

"My is it that late? Well, great seeing you Veggie, but I got elsewhere to be." The fox continued backpedaling from the Saiyan female.

Pomegra thought back to the early morning breakfast and remembered Ethne saying she would meet the other Saiyan male at sunset.

"You told that weird Saiyan you would meet him at sunset," Pomegra asked, curious as to why the fox was bothering with him to begin with. He seemed happy enough, yet dull witted. He reminded Pomegra a bit of Beetu, which brought up a brief pang of sadness, but then she found herself wondering about Ethne's intrigue with this Saiyan.

"Well, knowing him, he is probably already waiting, sooo….bye Red!" With that, the tricky Trodaí jumped up and rocketed away from the plateau, leaving Pomegra and Vegeta watching her trail as she flew.

"Some things never change," Pomegra said to herself with a chuckle and a subtle head shake. She then turned her face up to Vegeta's floating form with a shy smirk. _Some things do.…or do they?_

Vegeta watched as the fox fled, but his attention soon turned back to the woman still standing on the plateau below him. She was in different clothes then when he saw her briefly at breakfast, yoga pants and a tank top now, both of which hugged her form tightly. The malnourished body she possessed the day before was greatly lessened now too, meaning the half wit probably gave them both a senzu bean, if he had to guess.

Pomegra stared up at the prince, who stared down at her. She had a theory to test, one that could get her hurt badly if this man in front of her was anything like his former self. _Alright. I hope he does not kill me for this…_

Vegeta blinked and as his eyes closed, he felt the spike in her ki. His eyes flew open to a thin red ki blast that was coming right at him. He easily batted aside the weak attack, but was startled when the woman showed up behind him and almost, _almost_ punched him in the lower back. Vegeta sprang back out of the way just in time and into a crouch, his eyes narrowed.

Pomegra did not let up. As soon as her first punch missed, she turned and leaped towards her prince again, leading this time with a red ki laced fist, but faked and hit Vegeta square in the jaw with her other fist in an uppercut instead.

Vegeta heard the tiny gasp escape him as he quickly righted his spiraled flight pattern. He glared at the woman, who was crouched in a familiar fighting stance, his own to be exact. He smirked, feeling the tingle of pain in his jawline.

"What are you playing at, woman?" He crossed his arms.

"Playing? Huh….ok, yeah. A game. Tell you what," Pomegra tightened her defenses, "I hit you, you answer a question of mine. You hit me….well…." Pomegra paused to think about that. _What could he want from me?_

"You will not hit me again." Vegeta said with dismissal.

Pomegra grinned, coming back from her thoughts, "That sounds like a challenge to me, my prince. Ok. You are _on_!" Pomegra launched at the man again, more determined now then before to hit him.

 _You will answer my questions, one way or another…_

 **Author's notes:**

Took awhile for this chapter, and it is mostly getting the girls back in shape, but next chapter should have some more exciting things in store.

I hope you enjoyed!

I hope you review!

I hope you return for more too!

Don't forget to catch up on Ethne's story! Both stories contain separate information that you won't want to miss! Find it under my profile:

 **Destructive Games: Hunter (Ethne)**

Until next time!

~K


	6. Chapter 6: A Bounty for the Hunter

**Chapter Six: A Bounty for the Hunter**

Two energies clashed repeatedly, exchanging several counter attacks in rapid succession. Pomegra's red energy pulsed and flashed with every swing she aimed at the prince, but his blue energy flashed as he blocked every one with seeming ease. Their brawl landed them on the plateau once more after a recent exchange that left Pomegra banged up and bruised, and Vegeta completely unscathed.

Pomegra grit her teeth, still unable to land a single blow on the cocky lord in front of her after spending the better part of the afternoon trying. The sun was now hanging low in the sky, just peaking over the distant horizon, but there was still enough light out for the pair of Saiyans.

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest as the girl panted across from him. Her moves were fast, but predictable. The power she had behind them still intrigued him, since he did not expect someone of her size to pack such a punch, as the saying goes. But every time she missed him and kept going, her fist would occasionally impact the earth and blast it to rubble. There were now several small fist sized holes littering the terrain at their feet since they were fighting mostly near the ground, occasionally spiraling into the air in a cross counter whirlwind.

"Are you finished with your little game already?" Vegeta taunted with a smirk. Clearly the girl was tired from sparring not only with him, but with her bratty friend too. He would never admit it, but sparring with the girl was more fun then he would of imagined.

Pomegra emitted a low growl of discontent, then readied herself again, crouching into her aggressive fighting stance. _This is not working! The sun is sinking….I do not have much more time…...hmm, maybe_ that _technique_ _will work on him_ , she thought as a plan began to form in her mind. She calculated the distance between herself and the man across from her, then smirked, "Not quite yet, my prince. Here I _come_!"

Pomegra launched once again for the man across from her. When she was within five feet, she reared her fist back, blatantly telegraphing her move. She saw the subtle eye roll from the lord as she advanced, and hid a smile as she vanished at the last second.

Vegeta watched the girl as she charged at him with an _obvious_ left hook aimed at his jawline. The prince scoffed at another of her predictable moves and began to shift slightly to avoid the blow to his face, but it never came. One second she was coming right at him, the next-

Pomegra reappeared right behind Vegeta, fist still reared back. After the briefest of pauses, she disappeared again, right as the man's head began to turn her way, leaving only the after image of herself as she reappeared beside her prince. Again, she paused, then vanished as he turned. After a few more of these, she finally appeared beside him and readied her attack. _I got you THIS TIME!_

Vegeta whirled around in a circle, but only caught the fading outline of the girl everywhere he looked. He turned his head again and again, barely feeling the girl's energy signature, but catching the disappearing image of her again, and again. Frustrated, he grit his teeth in concentration, but the red head showed up right next to him unexpectedly and gut checked him, hard. Vegeta felt the wind rush out of him through his agape mouth as he doubled over slightly around her fist, stunned by her strength as her fist finally landed on him.

Pomegra felt her fist impact with her prince's surprisingly hard stomach and almost launched into a victory celebration, but the prince recovered too quickly. His hand shot out and grabbed her fist, twisting it from his gut as he pulled it out, and her forward in the process.

Pomegra stumbled closer to the man with a gasp. Her free hand came up and braced against his chest, pressing slightly to push away from him. His iron like grip tightened on her captured fist as his hard onyx eyes bored into her own, softer blue orbs.

"That was a dirty trick," Vegeta stated with little emotion through clenched teeth.

Pomegra, more aware of his close proximity now, tried to pull her fist free, but his hold only tightened again, painfully. Her sensitive nose began picking up his scent with every shaky intake of breath. She finally inhaled deeply to regain her composure, then smirked.

"Hmph, you said I would not hit you again, and I did. You never said _how_ ," her eyes danced with defiance, "and now," she moved her free hand as she talked until a long slim finger poked into his chest to emphasize her point, "you _owe_ me."

Vegeta grumbled low under his breath, his eyes narrowed slightly, but he finally released her fist. He crossed his arms and shifted his weight to one foot, stepping back a half step in the process.

"Since I am a man of my word, you get one question for that _weak_ attack. Ask."

Pomegra smiled as she rubbed the fist that had hit him, knowing full well her punch was not _weak_. She had a lot of questions for the Saiyan prince in front of her, but only one that really piqued her interest. She turned towards Vegeta and mirrored his body language, crossed arms, shifted weight and all.

"I have one that has really been on my mind since my rescue," she paused for a breath then continued at Vegeta's impatient stare, "why, my prince, are we here on this planet, and not on Vegeta-sai?"

Vegeta was not surprised, but very annoyed. _She would ask that,_ he thought to himself, then cleared his throat.

"Did that bratty fox say anything to you about it?" He wondered.

Pomegra tilted her head and scrunched her brows, "Ethne? No, why? Ugh, just tell me what-"

"Our planet was destroyed."

.

.

.

.

.

The words hung thick in the air for several long moments, echoing softly around them. Pomegra halted her cut off question; the breath rushed out of her as the heavy words sank in completely.

"W-what? _Destroyed_?!" She advanced the half step between them and punched Vegeta in the shoulder, "how could you _let_ that _happen_ -"

Vegeta bristled at her accusation and puffed his chest out in anger. He then growled out low, with increased volume, "I did not _let_ it happen. I was sent off world at _your King's_ request. The _bastard_ my father sent me to work under blew up our planet and LIED TO ME _ABOUT IT_!"

Pomegra stepped back at his passionate admittance. From his flared nostrils and flushed cheeks, she could tell the man was telling the truth. She sank slowly to her knees as the gravity of his words registered fully in her mind.

"So our _King_ ….my _mother_ …my _father…_ ….every _one_... _"_

She choked on the words as the lump in her throat expanded. Her eyes began to mist up. _I thought loosing our platoon was bad enough….but_ everyone _…._

Vegeta grumbled and sighed loudly as he lowered himself to his haunches and grabbed the girl's shoulders, shaking her from her thoughts, "There is no sense getting all sappy now. They are dead. _Long_ since dead. Shedding tears for ghosts is a weakness, and a waste of time."

Pomegra's bottom lip trembled at his speech, then her eyes narrowed and hardened. She violently brushed his hands from her shoulders and stood up tall, looking down on him.

"Shedding tears of sadness for our people is not _weakness_. I do not cry from lost hope, but for new found conviction," she pointed a finger at his still crouched form, her eyes steadily shedding silent tears, "I will destroy the BASTARD! Who did it!? Who the _fuck_ destroyed our _whole_ planet?! Our…our entire _rac_ -"

Vegeta stood abruptly then and looked off towards the horizon, placing a finger to Pomegra's lips to silence her. There was a huge energy spike from Trunks at Capsule Corporation, and he did not like the feeling that washed over him. _Trunks….what the hell? I do not sense any threatening ki…_ but the stress in his son's ki was no lie.

Pomegra narrowed her eyes as the prince's finger touched her pursed lips, silencing her questions. She stepped back and glared at the man, but his gaze was off towards the horizon.

"Ugh! What is it no-" She started to ask, but the man gasp and took off flying in the air towards the direction he was looking, ignoring her. Pomegra grumbled, confused, but leapt up and took off into the air after her prince's trail. She caught up to him quickly and flew next to him.

"What? What is wrong?" Pomegra asked, frustrated with the Prince's cryptic actions.

"Can you not sense ki? Something is going on, and it is in the direction of Capsule Corporation."

"Oh, the place we are staying at? Wait, so you can sense ki without a scouter?!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes, and was going to answer her with a snarky remark, but as they flew, he could see smoke rising up in the distance, and instead he just flew faster.

Pomegra continued to follow her prince, silent now as she noticed the ominous black smoke curling into the air directly in their path.

Soon Capsule Corporation came into view, or what was left of it. It seemed like a huge explosion had gone off recently, leaving a gaping hole in the rounded building.

"Trunks….Bulma…." Vegeta muttered low under his breath to himself as they approached. He looked about, down around the lawn. He soon spotted his son, Trunks, standing protectively in front of his wide eyed wife, Bulma. Her parents were also behind her with several animals milling about in their arms and at their feet.

Pomegra glanced around at the damage, then followed Vegeta's gaze as it fell on a young lavender haired boy and the female scientist that had helped her recover. She heard the prince mutter two names, one she recognized as the scientist, and logically placed the other as the boys'. _Curious…_

Vegeta sped down towards his wife and son, landing near the pair. Bulma looked horrified as she looked at the remains of her home. Silent tears fell from her eyes as she glanced up at an incoming Vegeta.

"Papa, help! I couldn't fight it cause I had to protect them!" The small boy stated passionately as he stared and pointed to a shadowy place by the edge of the burning building. Vegeta took a defensive stance in front of his son and narrowed his eyes at this new threat.

Pomegra followed behind her prince, and gasp when the small boy called him papa. _Papa….so he has a son!?_ This brought more questions to her mind. She was shocked, but the advancement of a bulky figure from across from them stopped her thoughts as they watched a half man, half machine come into view.

"Eh heh heh heh, where is she? Where is that little fox? Bring her to me now, and I won't destroy _much_ more." The hulking cyborg asked with a evil chuckle.

 _Dammit! That fox was_ always _trouble,_ thought Vegeta as he crouched into his aggressive fighting stance.

"You will not be destroying anything once I get through with you!" Vegeta leapt for the half man, but flew back as the man's arm rotated into a cannon with a few quick whirls and clicks. A volley of green blasts peppered the ground at their feet. Both Pomegra and Vegeta rose into the air, avoiding the blasts. Vegeta looked back and was grateful to see Trunks herd Bulma and the rest of the Briefs back and away, around the building to hide completely.

Pomegra crouched next to her prince, not completely understanding what was going on, but no hostile would get to her friend without a fight.

The cyborg's arms were mechanical, and they began to steadily spit volleys of green blasts at the pair of Saiyans and in their immediate vicinity. Vegeta and Pomegra flew in opposite directions, out of the way as they tried to find an opening to approach the figure, occasionally firing off a blast or two of their own. The smoke from the continual blasts quickly filled the air, making it harder to breath and maneuver.

As the Saiyan's danced between the blasts, Goku, using his instant transmission, appeared with Ethne on Capsule Corporation's smoldering lawn. They both flew up, and joined the fray, but the volley of energy blasts suddenly stopped.

"Finally showing yourself, foxy?" The half man asked; his voice rang out with robotic undertones.

"The fuck are you doing here, Borg?" Pomegra heard her friend question. Clearly she was familiar with this threat. Pomegra also noticed her friend was wearing nothing but the slow witted Saiyan's orange top, _curious…_

"Seems someone managed to slip their leash," The cyborg replied with little emotion.

"Pheh, and Rumron sent _you_ to rein me in? I'm insulted," The vixen retorted casually.

A few metallic clicks, and the foe's right arm rotated into a cannon, bigger then the one that peppered them before. He pointed it at them, the barrel charged green.

"Rumron needs you back, _alive_ ," his grin broadened, "but that doesn't mean I can't kill your little friends and _rough_ you up a little first," the man named Borg threatened. "I'm gonna finally wipe that smile off your face, _foxy_."

A bright green blast whirled from his cannon arm. Vegeta and Pomegra easily dodged to the side, out of the way. Pomegra watched her friend toss several fireballs into the air behind the dissipating blast, and gasp when the air exploded in a orange-ish green light show in several places.

Vegeta watched the same explosions, then watched the Trodaí launch up onto his rival's shoulders with a curse, pushing him down in the process and out of the way of some invisible weapon.

"I didn't feel those coming at all!" Goku stated, sounding surprised.

"They're electronic, they don't give off any ki," the Trodaí explained.

"Oh! Just like No. 18, huh?" Goku pondered. Vegeta rolled his eyes. _Like she has a clue what that means...idiot…_

"I don't know what that means," Vegeta heard the Trodaí respond as he crouched, ready to attack the mechanical menace.

Pomegra floated back towards her friend and the two male Saiyans just as Goku tried to threaten the cyborg.

"Hey! You can't go around destroying people's houses! Leave now, before you get hurt!"

"Really? You're _scolding_ him?" Ethne said with a sigh, and Pomegra had to agree with her exasperated expression.

"Heh heh heh, sure thing," the cyborg chuckled, "hand over the fox, and I'll be on my way."

"Fuck off," Ethne retorted dismissively.

"Why are you so anxious to get her back?" Goku questioned.

"Boss has something big in the works, and Rumron needs her back before Sitgard notices his favorite pet is gone. Besides, there's quite the bounty on her pretty little head, eh heh heh heh." Borg laughed his mechanical laugh.

Pomegra quirked her head, curious. Something felt….off about this whole thing. She watched as her foxy friend ignited her fists with fire before asking the cyborg one last question, "What's Sitgard got planned?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," the cyborg clucked and wagged his finger back and forth, "now that's confidential, foxy." His one green mechanical eye glowed brighter, "Come, heel like a good girl, and maybe he'll let you in on it."

Pomegra crouched next to her friend, ready to defend her. She felt the flames from her friend's fist blaze hotter as the vixen snarled at the half man.

Borg was unimpressed as he quickly changed his arms into a cannon blaster once again, aiming it at all of them, "I am loosing my patience here, little fox. We have already had enough set backs with the incident on Doggu," he paused, quirking his head in thought, "good thing we already got those samples from F157 before it was taken over…."

The cyborg seemed to be thinking out loud, bur soon he turned back to the group, his arm whirling with green energy again, "Well, time to go, foxy."

Pomegra gasp at the cyborg's words. _What?! F157? That facility that had the virus….he could not mean…_

The cyborg turned his cannon towards Capsule Corporation, pausing Pomegra's thoughts as he blasted the building again, crumbling it's weak frame even further in a green explosion.

Vegeta growled, furious at this intruder's audacity. He had heard enough talk and leapt for the mechanical man, "I do not care about the fate of that fox," he reared his fist back, "but this oversized toaster destroyed my home, and he is MINE!"

Vegeta socked the cyborg in the jaw, forcing him back and up into the air slightly. He did not even have to transform to take on this weak opponent now that he had gotten inside his mechanical blasts. The half man did not stand a chance against Vegeta's power.

Pomegra barely heard Ethne and Goku's conversation as she watched her prince in action. She found herself in awe of his grace and dexterity as he pummeled the half machine man, but soon she shook her head and turned back to her friend once she was sure Vegeta was going to win easily.

"Why would they send someone so weak after you?" Pomegra asked, still kind of watching the prince out of the corner of her eye as he danced his deadly dance with the cyborg.

"That's what I don't like," Ethne turned to her friend, "for them to send Borg…everyone else must be busy."

Pomegra nodded with a scrunched up face before Ethne asked her another question.

"Did you find anything at that facility before you destroyed it?" The fox's ears rotated to wait her friend's response.

"Well, it was not destroyed exactly, as it was over run by mutants. But maybe THEY were the ones after the virus," Pomegra grit her teeth as flashes of mutants trapped in their tiny cells came to mind, followed by the old mutt's hand shake with the shadowy figure before the floor began to rise and squash them all. The red head pulled her fists to her side with determination, "we cannot let them have it."

Ethne nodded, "right," then she turned her face and ears up to Vegeta, who was still punching the cyborg repeatedly.

Vegeta growled as his fists impacted again and again into the cyborg's face. Blood dripped from his the half human side, and his green mechanical eye had gone dark some time ago.

"You about done?" Vegeta heard from behind him. He rolled his eyes at the fox's grating voice.

"Do not start with me, brat." Vegeta all but snarled out. The hand now holding the cyborg by the neck laid flat against his robotic abdomen. Calculating enough of a blast to maim, but not kill, Vegeta's palm grew warm with his blue ki right before it blasted against the robotic shell. He allowed the limp body to fall to the ground moments later, satisfied, but still angry at the whole affair.

"What are we going to do with him?" Pomegra asked, glancing at the cyborg now resting in a small crater.

Ethne shrugged, "Sell him for scraps," she turned a cold shoulder. Pomegra smirked.

"I know! Isn't Bulma friend's with Jaco now? We can have her call him and take this guy to space jail or whatever!" Goku said triumphantly. Vegeta scoffed, and decided to go check on his family. He flew off without a word or look back.

The vixen's small fist rose to her forehead, "Ugh, _space jail_? I swear, Saiyan…"

Pomegra chuckled along with the one named Goku, then turned to her friend with a cheeky grin, after watching her prince disappear behind an outer building that had the least damage.

"So vixen, what is up with this get up?" The red head Saiyan asked, tugging at the shoulder of Ethne's top, which was the Saiyan male's since he was shirtless now and had been wearing the same top at breakfast.

Ethne shifted uncomfortably, "Well, we were sparring, and my clothes kind of…burned up."

Pomegra fought back a snicker and nodded slowly, "Suurrre they did."

Ethne glared in warning, then punched Pomegra in the shoulder playfully. She then quirked her head, her tail twitching and ears rotating, "Well, how was _your_ fight with Veggie?" The fox smiled a sly smile.

"Ah heh, it was interesting to say the least. I thought hitting _you_ was hard," she turned to her friend, "he was ridiculous! I mean, I tried everything I could think of to hit him, and I finally had to use-"

Pomegra stopped talking, almost revealing the trick Riimu had taught her that her vixen friend did not know about yet. She chuckled instead, "well, a move I have not practiced often, hah ha!"

Goku tilted his head, "What kinda move? You fought with Vegeta? Did he transform at all?" He asked excitedly.

Both Pomegra and Ethne turned to the mild mannered Saiyan, but Pomegra spoke first, "Transform? What do you mean, "transform"?"

Goku chuckled, and his hand migrated to the back of his head, " heh heh, well if he didn't, than I probably shouldn't be say anythin', he might get mad…"

Pomegra was going to ask more, but an oblong spaceship came streaking through the sky, landing on the outskirts of the smoldering remains of Capsule Corporation.

A small hatch opened in the hull as Pomegra and Ethne crouched, worried another foe had arrived. Goku tilted his head, but then recognized who it was.

A small alien creature in a lavender jump suit with a ray gun on his hip came out of the ship's hull as he surveyed the area. He spotted Goku and walked towards the trio on the lawn.

"Oh hey, Goku! Who's your friends? Bulma said you got something for me?"

Pomegra and Ethne relaxed as the shirtless Saiyan advanced and clapped the newcomer on the shoulder a bit to roughly, "Oh hey, Jaco! Yeah, this guy," he thumbed over his shoulder, "and these are my new friends, Ethne and Pomegra."

The group exchanged pleasantries, and after Jaco was filled in on the situation, he pulled out a handheld devise and held it up to the cyborg, "Yeah, there's a pretty decent reward for this guy's capture."

Goku helped Jaco load the hulking machine man into his ship, but Jaco did not stay, saying something about a schedule to keep to. The girls yawned and looked about at the fire's from the building as the slowly died down.

"So, where we going to sleep tonight then?" Pomegra turned to her friend with a yawn.

Goku chimed in before Ethne could, "I know a place! I have a friend who lives on an island who has plenty of room for you two! Come on, I'm starving, I'll take you there!"

Before either could say anything, Goku grabbed Pomegra's hand and placed it on his shoulder with a smile and nod, then grabbed Ethne's hand as his free hand rose to his forehead. They all vanished.

v^v^v^v^v^

Meanwhile, Vegeta found his family and took a brutal ass chewing from Bulma. After telling his blue haired spouse to call Jaco, Bulma laid into him about how his decisions always put her last, and how the destruction of their home was somehow his fault.

Vegeta was furious, especially when his wife finally told him she was through with him, for good.

 _*"This is the last time this happens to me, Vegeta. You like destruction so much? Well congratulations, you just destroyed your family. Go be your angry, moody self somewhere else!"*_

Vegeta had left. He had nothing left to say. He found himself reflecting on her words as he trained in the mountains deep into the night, away from everyone and everything so he could sort through his jumbled thoughts and screwed up life.

 **Author's notes:**

 **Hey! So what happened to Pomegra though? It's in** **Destructive Games: Hunter (Ethne)** **! Be sure to read it too! ^-^**

 **Hmmm….something big is going on here…better check back to see what!**

 **P.S. The "maybe that technique" bit was a shout out to my Naruto fans…lol. ^-^**

 **Review please!**

 **~K**

 **(A VixNMonkee Collaboration)**


	7. Chapter 7: Princes, Pranks, and Pervs

**Chapter Seven: Princes, Pranks and Pervs**

( **Bold** is a dream)

 **The morning alarms were not due to go off for another two hours or so. It was early morning on Planet Vegeta and the Saiyan soldiers had yet to be awakened for their day of training.**

 **Pomegra was sprawled out on her bunk, sleeping peacefully when a low, familiar whistle sang out, jostling the Saiyan from her slumber. Pomegra's eyes shot open and she groaned. She rubbed her face and shook her head before she sat up and swung her legs out silently from her bunk. She stood slowly, still rubbing her eyes. The young female sleepily padded across the crowded Saiyan bunk house towards an open window, light on her toes even in her semi comatose state. She looked back into the bunk room with droopy eyes, making sure no one else woke up. Once satisfied with the undisturbed snores, she turned to the window ledge and fearlessly leapt out.**

 **She began free falling then. The wind whipped her hair and tore at her face, waking her up in a hurry. About ten feet from the ground, she pulled up and rocketing out towards a nearby hill where her friend Ethne was already waiting. The girls would usually wake before the crowd of soldiers, sometimes to spar, sometimes to discuss the pervious day's lessons. Pomegra groaned as she leaned against the lone tree on the hill and yawned.**

" **Good morning, sunshine. Sleep well?" The bright eyed fox asked sarcastically, knowing her friend was not a morning person.**

" **Ugh…I swear you wake me earlier and earlier, Ethne." Pomegra grumbled.**

 **Ethne shook her head and chuckled, "So I wanted to discuss something with you," the fox turned to the sleepy Saiyan, "about Veggie."**

 **Pomegra yawned again and unconsciously reached up and stroked the slow pulsing amber jewel around her neck, "If this is about the other day and his 'monster'-"**

" **It is. I feel he did that shit on purpose, and I don't understand why," she paused then grinned madly, "but I have an idea on how we can get him back."**

 **Pomegra furrowed her brows, "Ethne, your pranks are going to get you in hot water, especially if you keep pulling them on** _ **him.**_ **"**

 **Ethne rolled her eyes, "Oh c'mon Red. He is not** _ **that**_ **fucking tough…..just a big showoff with power."**

 **Pomegra scoffed quietly, "Yeah, it is the power part that worries me. Last time he beat the** _ **crap**_ **-"**

 **Ethne grabbed the Saiyan's upper arm to get her attention, "He is nothing** _ **we**_ **can't handle…unless you are going soft on me,** _ **woman."**_ **The** __ **Trodaí** __ **let go of her arm then.**

 **Pomegra's tail bristled and wavered behind her as she stomped her foot, insulted, "I am NOT! I just-"**

" **Ok,** _ **good**_ **. So…here is what we do…" The fox leaned closer to the Saiyan. Pomegra found she was curious despite her protests against it.**

 **Ethne began to whisper her plan then. Her tail bounced in excitement, her ears twitched as she relayed what she wanted to do to get the prince back. Pomegra's eyes went wide as the fox stepped back and with a cheeky grin.**

" **WHAT?! But Ethne he will KILL us for that!" Pomegra could not believe what she was hearing.**

" **Oh come on you big baby. Let's get started!" Ethne punched Pomegra in the shoulder roughly.**

 **Ethne turned and bounded down the hill towards the fence around the palace. Inside the fence, a herd of Dariorn cattle were grazing or sleeping peacefully. Pomegra shook her head in disbelief, but jogged down to her friend's crouched position just outside the fence, joining her.**

" **Ok, so the prince is usually up by now, so let's start by herding them to the south side of the castle." Ethne said quietly with an wide smile. Pomegra could tell her friend was excited to do this, but Pomegra just knew if they got caught they were dead. Still not one to back down, Pomegra jumped up and over the fence, following her foxy friend as they began to herd the royal cattle to the side of the palace that the prince's room was on.**

 **Eventually, the girls managed to haul seven of the hairy, smelly beasts up through a window and into the prince's private quarters. They snickered as one or two of the long horned cattle defecated all over the polished marble floor. The door knob began to turn then, and Ethne shushed Pomegra and whispered frantically "go go" to her. Pomegra ran for the window and took flight, fleeing the 'crime scene'. Little did she know, Ethne stayed a few seconds longer just to see the look on Vegeta's face, and ended up taking a severe punishment for it.**

Pomegra groaned in her sleep, tossing a few times as she dreamed about her early childhood. She was half awake and trying to fall back asleep, when a high pitched sound woke her up completely. The sound reminded her of her friend's whistle when they were young, and Pomegra's eyes instantly flashed open to a most peculiar sight.

A small pig and floating blue cat were staring wide eyed right back at Pomegra and Ethne. Pomegra jumped up, her tail bristled. Ethne was at her side in seconds and both girls crouched in a defensive stance. The pig and cat looked terrified, yet continued to stare down the girls. Pomegra glanced at her friend and realized neither of them were dressed decently. Ethne still had the tall Saiyan's top belted sloppily around her upper torso and Pomegra had ditched her yoga pants to sleep in her pink panties and the green tank top. Pomegra growled, but Ethne spoke first.

"SAIYAN!" Ethne shouted out as Pomegra grabbed the fleeing pig by the ear and the floating cat by the tail. Both hollered out, but Pomegra quickly found a desk with some twine and began wrapping it around the pair, ending with a strand in each's mouth, silencing their stuttered pleas for mercy.

Ethne tossed the bundle down the stairs, while Pomegra hastily put her pants back on. Both girls look to each other in solidarity, then they followed down the stairs.

"The fuck are you doing sending these _pervs_ in on us while we're sleeping?!" Ethne seethed at Goku.

"Uh, good morning," the tall spiky haired man said from the floor after being knocked over by the bundle of perverts. Pomegra rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

"Good morning?!" Ethne shot a warning fireball at easy going guy, which barely missed him and blew away the small coffee table.

"Get him," Ethne whispered softly to Pomegra before she leapt for the Saiyan male. Pomegra grinned, knowing this tactic and willingly shadowed her smaller friend. Goku stood in time and caught Ethne's fist, smiling triumphantly, but Ethne just chuckled.

"Gotcha," Pomegra heard her friend say, and that was her cue. Ethne ducked as Pomegra balled her fist and connected hard with the goofy Saiyan male's nose, crunching it to the side as he flew backwards out the cottage door.

"Goku sure makes some interesting friends," Pomegra heard from the side. Her head whipped to the source of the voice and saw a man with short cropped black hair and a scar on his cheek standing off in the corner with an older man who held a cane and wore black sunglasses. The old man had a colorful top on and was practically drooling as he looked Pomegra up and down with obvious lust.

Pomegra crossed her arms across her chest. The way she was being leered at made her feel like the whole house was full of perverts.

Roshi eventually untied the pig and cat, introducing them as Oolong and Puar. The cat, named Puar started making breakfast. Goku introduced everyone else to the girls and they felt a bit better once they were seated around the couch with a plate full of food.

Pomegra stuffed her face, hardly bothering to chew, she was so hungry. Seemed her body still needed to recover, that or the delicious food was just too good to pass up. Everyone finished before her and the large Saiyan male, Goku, but even Pomegra tapped out before him.

"Even for Saiyan, you're a glutton," Ethne said to Goku, and Pomegra had to agree. Goku tried to respond, but the food currently in his mouth made his words unidentifiable.

"Chew Saiyan, then talk," Ethne started to say, "anyways, I'll need you to 'poof' me back to my ship when you're done. I need to grab some clothes and clean it up before I go."

Pomegra cocked her head at her friend, wondering where she was planning to go exactly when Goku spoke up, voicing her thoughts.

"Go?" The Saiyan male asked after swallowing a rather large bite of food. _An improvement_ , Pomegra thought with a smirk.

"Yeah. You heard Borg, Sitgard is up to something big. I need to find out what and how to stop him."

Pomegra stood with determination, "I'll go too. I know what that virus can do, and I am not going to let anyone use it on some unsuspecting populace."

Ethne and Pomegra nodded in understanding.

"I'll come too." Goku offered. Pomegra just smiled at the man, then looked to her friend, curious as to how the Trodaí would respond.

"Why?" Ethne asked, cocking her head.

The carefree male shrugged, "Those hunters are still after you right? And those Sitgard and Rumraisin guys are strong?"

Pomegra snickered as Ethne answered him, "Rum _ron,_ and yes, very."

"Then it's settled." Goku stood with acceptance.

"Oh it is, is it? Who the hell said you could come?" Ethne glared with her hand on her hip. Pomegra was ever more curious about her friend's behavior towards the tall Saiyan male. _She is giving him a hard time…but she used to only give people she liked a hard time…hmm…_

"Aww, c'mon Et, I want to fight some strong guys!" Goku pleaded with his hands folded together.

Pomegra glanced at her friend as the Trodaí thought about it, then glanced around the couch, noticing the pig and cat were still staring at her. Pomegra grabbed her left lower eye lid, yanked it down, then stuck out her tongue, a childish insult. She snickered quietly at the pair's stricken look.

"Ugh, you're just too pitiful to turn down. Fine. You can come," The fox finally replied.

"Yosh!" Goku pumped his fist in triumph, "Oh! Should we invite Vegeta? He likes fighting strong guys too, but he's probably still mad about his house…" Goku trailed off in thought. At the mention of her prince, Pomegra's attention turned quickly back to her friend and the male's conversation.

"Why the hell not? We've already got more bodies than seats, one more can't hurt." Ethne stated with a dismissive sigh.

 _More bodies than seats..? What?_ Pomegra wondered to herself. Apparently Ethne's ship was small for four people.

"You can take Red to talk to Veggie while I get my ship cleaned up. We can leave the planet tonight," Ethne said with finality.

Pomegra watched the goofy Saiyan's face light up, then thought about what Ethne said. _Me…talk to Vegeta…? Ugh, why me? Though….I do still have questions for-_

While Pomegra was in thought, Goku vanished from the room, completely forgetting the two girls. Pomegra rolled her eyes, "You think he will notice?" A rhetorical question.

Ethne and Pomegra stared at the spot where the man disappeared, then after a few seconds he reappeared with a sheepish smile.

"Remind me again why I'm bringing you," Ethne sighed as the girls walked towards Goku. Pomegra grinned at her foxy friend as they both place a hand on either of Goku's shoulders, then vanished.

v^v^v^v^v^

Vegeta was staring off into the sun, watching the billowy clouds roll by peacefully. A flock of birds squawked their tale as they flew across his field if vision. His hands were clasps behind his back, his feet were shoulder width apart, balancing him perfectly. The wind howled slightly around his still form. The prince focused his breathing, trying to distract his mind from the pain Bulma had caused. He hated the fact that she could just throw him away, like an old used computer or a malfunctioning robot. _We could work through this, if she would just listen-_

A ruffle of ki energy suddenly showed up behind him. Without turning or moving, Vegeta realized right away who it was. Vegeta sighed and began to open his mouth to ask what the dim wit was doing here-

But he was gone again. Vegeta quirked his head ever so slightly to the side. _Odd, even for him…whatever…_

His curiosity got the better of him however, so Vegeta focused his energy and felt out for ki. He found Kakkarott out over the ocean, and the girls were with him, all standing in place. Vegeta furrowed his brows, his eyes shut tight. He tightened his focus on the brightest ki. This ki was red, and warm, and it seemed to out shine the other's around it. While he was in thought, the ki and the two around it suddenly winked out. _Shit…_

v^v^v^v^v^

Pomegra, Goku, and Ethne reappeared in a desert with the wind whipping around them. Vegeta stood with his back to the trio, and Pomegra noticed his shoulders tense as they arrived.

"This better be good," Vegeta grumbled, his eyes still closed, and back still turned. He could feel each of their ki outlines and knew exactly where they were, even without looking. Seems his new training was paying off.

Ethne quickly shoved Pomegra forward towards Vegeta, "Oh it is. Meet us at the old pervert's house tonight. Have fun!"

Before Pomegra had a chance to protest, Goku and Ethne vanished. Pomegra stepped towards were they were, stunned that the fox would just leave her here. _Dammit all! That crafty fox…giving me the hard jobs…_

Vegeta turned then to the red head, curious as to why she was left. He raised an eyebrow in question as the girl glanced his way.

Pomegra chuckled and shifted her weight from foot to foot nervously, "Uh huh…well good morning my prince. How are you-"

"Save it. Why are you here bothering me?" Vegeta crossed his arms over his dirty training suit as he waited for a response.

Pomegra's words of nicety died on her tongue. She shrugged a shoulder casually, "Well I was suppose to invite you to come along with us to find out more about this virus threat…but it seems you are not interested," Pomegra tried her hand at baiting him.

"You would be correct. If there is nothing else, you can-" Vegeta started to say, but the girl stuck her finger out and shot a small red ki blast towards him. Vegeta dodged easily, then glared at her, "What the hell-"

Pomegra grinned, then rose into the air, spinning as she let loose a volley of red ki blasts. The blasts spun out from her in a red blur, extending towards Vegeta's spot on the plateau in a whirlwind. Vegeta leapt back and danced around the blasts, growling to himself. He shot towards the bratty girl and almost grabbed her arm, but she dodged back and smirked at him.

"What are you doing, woman? I do not want to play games right now." Vegeta hovered across from her, both about ten feet off the ground.

"Just testing your reflexes. You may not even be able to help us, what with such a slow response time to _my_ attack," Pomegra goaded, trying reverse psychology on her prince. He was always a stubborn one, and it seemed that trait had not changed.

Vegeta growled, "My reaction time is FAR superior-"

Pomegra shot at him again, her thin red ki blasts barely missed him, but it did get him moving and stopped his talking. Vegeta exhaled loudly and came at Pomegra then, apparently furious at her tactics. Pomegra felt a rush of excitement as she began a dance with the prince. Fists collided, she struck his cheek, he struck her chin. Both leapt back, squaring off again. Vegeta scowled, and Pomegra smirked playfully.

"Nope, I still do not think you will make it out there in space, my prince. You should just stay here where it is safe-"

"I am a hell of a lot stronger then you, _baka._ I could easily take on any forces these hunters have. BY. MYSELF." Vegeta growled out with pride.

"Dare to prove that? Come with us, unless you are needed here…" she trailed off in thought.

Vegeta realized the girl was basically forcing his hand and making him come along. He hovered and thought about it for a second. _Am I needed here? Trunks is fine with Bulma…and she does not want-_

Pomegra shot three more red ki beams in rapid succession at her prince as he hovered and pondered her innocent question. In his briefly distracted state, the first blast almost grazed his elbow, but he deflected it and the other two, becoming even more agitated.

"Stop that! Why the hell-"

"Just testing you. Are you going to do anything about it," she paused, her smirk widened hesitantly, then she thought _'fuck it'_ and finished her question, " _Vegeta_?" She used his name, instead of his tittle, a insult that would of gotten her beaten or worse had they still been on Vegeta-sai. She was way too curious about his change in demeanor from their childhood.

Vegeta noticed. He noticed she used his name. He immediately launched for her, his fist reared back to strike her, and a deep scowl on his face. Pomegra gasp and sidestepped his blow, but he was on her again, throwing punch after punch. She caught a few of his throws in her palms, deflected a couple others, but a few made contact, the last one connected with her stomach, causing her to double over around his fist, a whoosh of air escaped her.

Without backing away, fist still in her stomach, Vegeta grumbled in the girl's ear, "Until you can best me in combat, I suggest you continue using my title, _woman_."

It was Pomegra's turn to become angry. She regained her breath then leapt back from the man, glaring daggers, "Fine. But stop calling me 'woman'. My name is Pomegra."

Vegeta crossed his arms, "Whatever, _woman._ I will call you-"

Pomegra narrowed her brows, focused, then rushed forward with a blinding speed. She balled her fist and almost struck the surly prince in the jaw, but he sidestepped and karate chopped her on the back of her neck, forcing her to plummet down out of the air. Pomegra fell a few feet then caught herself with flight and touched down lightly on the ground below. She turned her face up to the prince and glared, her breathing labored. He hit harder then she prepared for.

Vegeta smirked as he descended to the ground again. He landed just a few feet from the panting girl. He crossed his arms, waiting for her apology.

Pomegra sighed as she tried to act calm and regain her breath. She gained a little more respect for him, since he did not pull his punch. She smiled as she nodded her head slightly, not bowing, just silently acknowledging his skills.

"Well, it seems like you will not help us….but we did convince the other Saiyan male to come along, and he seems more than capable, so I guess I will leave you-"

Vegeta scoffed, "Kakkarott? He is about as sharp as a butter knife. If you two brats need help on your mission, then I guess it cannot be helped," he rolled his eyes and sighed, "when do we leave?"

Pomegra kept her excitement off her face as best she could. Truthfully, she was hoping he would agree to go because she wanted to further test his strength, and maybe see if he would be interested in training her. But that would be a delicate conversation that she could explore later, for now she just smiled.

"We are meeting at…uh, an old pervert's house tonight. I guess I will meet you there? I think his name was Rochi…or Rodchi? I cannot remember, but he was an old guy that kept leering at me and Ethne…"

Vegeta snorted, "As if he had a chance in hell….*sigh* ok. I will meet you there. Go away now and leave me to my training."

Pomegra cocked her head at the prince's casual remark about the old pervert, then she shook her head, "Weeellll…Ethne is busy cleaning up her ship, and I _could_ go help her," she paused and looked her prince dead in the eyes, "but if you have nothing better to do, maybe you wouldn't mind a sparring partner?"

Vegeta considered this as he looked at her. Her deep blue eyes danced with hope, but her body language suggested nonchalance. Vegeta shrugged, "It is a big desert, I suppose you can train with me, IF you can keep up. But I will not alter my routine for you if you are too slow or it is too painful."

Pomegra tried to hide her excitement, "You got a deal, my prince. Show me your power!"

v^v^v^v^v^

After some rigorous training, a tired Pomegra and grumpy Vegeta flew to Capsule Corporation first to shower, and change into clean clothes.

The main building was in ruins. Several robots milled about cleaning up charred remains of the building's framework. Bulma, who was delegating tasks to her robotic help, noticed Vegeta and Pomegra touch down on the south lawn, heading for the guest house that barely had any damage. She locked angry eyes with Vegeta only briefly before turning away from him altogether. Vegeta sighed as he pushed open the door, entering the house after the girl.

"Bulma said last night anything you had that survived the cyborg's attack is here in this room," Vegeta said flatly as he pushed open a door to one of the many bedrooms lining a long hallway. Pomegra glanced in, then stepped inside.

On the bed were a few bags of the clothes she and Ethne had bought in their outing to the city, but what intrigued her most was the neatly folded battle suit laying next to the department store bags, and the crisp black boots at the foot of the bed. Her eyes widened as she looked from it to her prince, then hastily back to the bed, stepping towards it.

Vegeta kept the smile off his face, but he could not help but feel…something for the girl as she eyed his gift with glee. Perhaps it was pride for upholding their Saiyan heritage of battle lust. _A gift from a fellow warrior, that is all,_ he thought.He had asked Bulma to make her a battle suit similar to his own, and after much arguing and bickering, she had reluctantly agreed. Of course, he would never admit to the gift, _let her think what she wants..._

Pomegra smiled wide with giddy excitement, "Is that a battle suit…for me?" She did not wait for a response before grabbing the top, noting it's light weight design, much improved over her old suit. _Earth must have some advance technology…_

"Hmmph, well I hope so, because that is not a good color on me," Vegeta scoffed at her, semi playfully.

Pomegra stopped and turned in disbelief, eyeing him curiously, then could not help her snorted laughter, "Hahahaha, well I will have to thank the human, seems she did something nice for me, even _after_ I blew up her lab." Pomegra felt a pang of regret for that, but she did not really feel that bad. They both walked out of the bedroom as she spoke, and now stood in the hall at the foot of the stairs.

Vegeta grit his teeth, his back to her. _Of course she would think it was from Bulma….technically it is…ugh!_ He scoffed again and turned to face her, "Whatever. Bathroom is down that way," he indicated with a subtle head nod, "I am going to use the one upstairs. Do not take forever, or I WILL leave you here to find your own way to the island." He glared threateningly at her then turned towards the staircase, ascending it without another look back.

Pomegra's eyes furrowed in brief agitation as she tracked his path, then she caught herself eyeing his gluts as he took each step up the stairs. Her anger drained away to embarrassment and she shook her head slightly, coming back to her senses. Her face soured as she turned and marched quickly down the hallway towards the bathroom, her cheeks on fire. _What the hell was all...that?!_ She shook her head again in utter disbelief, refusing the image of her prince's backside her mind kept bringing back. All thoughts left her, however, as soon as the first drops of hot water hit her bruised, yet significantly improved body.

Pomegra showered quickly, then donned her new suit with the same excitement as a first time soldier has for a fresh uniform. It was black and red, with grey accents. It fit her perfectly, molding to her body as though the scientist had known her exact measurements. The red head bent and flexed, getting a feel for the new material, but instantly feeling more comfortable in this then even her old armor. She pulled on the matching black, red cuffed boots, then critiqued her reflection in the mirror.

After a shrug, Pomegra left the bathroom and the house altogether to wait for Vegeta. He was already outside the house though, leaning on the porch rail and gazing off into the sun, which was slowly sinking in the evening sky.

Vegeta was in his own grey and white battle suit, and felt the girl's ki long before she stepped up next to him. "It is getting late. We should get going," he turned his face slightly towards her, "do you have everything you need?"

Pomegra tilted her head, still not used to her prince being so…thoughtful. _The prince I knew would of left me behind. He never used to care about anybody but himself…but now…hmm…_

"Yes, yes I do." She finally answered, aware of the impatient stare he was giving her. She jumped over the railing and landed lightly on her feet in the soft grass. She waited for Vegeta to join her and they both took flight towards the pervert's island.

They landed sometime later. Vegeta quickly made his way to the couch in the living room, opting to be away from the others moving about. Pomegra milled about the house, taking advantage of the fact that the old man that owned the place was pasted out on the beach. She looked at all sorts of things on the walls and shelves in the main room, grabbing pictures and smiling at all the younger versions of the tall saiyan.

In most of the pictures, Pomegra recognized the perverted old man teaching the saiyan Goku martial arts, but she was curious about the young bald guy in the same orange gi that seemed to be in every other picture. She had not seen anyone who looked like that yet. _Wonder if he is strong…_ She was pondering this when a knock was heard from the doorway. Her head snapped in the direction, alert as she turned, assessing for threats.

Since the door was still broken, a short male and a taller blonde woman just stepped inside the frame. The blonde was holding a young female child who smiled brightly at Pomegra. Pomegra scrunched her brows at the newcomers in thought, then looked back at the picture in her hand. Aside from being a lot older, Pomegra found that the young man in the picture with Goku was this new guy, who was looking at her curiously as well. Yamcha came in from the kitchen then and greeted the family.

"Hey Krillin, Eighteen, and you, little Marron," Yamcha scooped the girl up from Eighteen's arms and spun her in the air playfully, "are getting so big!"

Yamcha introduced Pomegra to the happy family. After exchanging pleasantries, the child wanted to go outside and play, so Yamcha carried her out on his shoulders, neighing and pretending to be a horse. Pomegra, becoming bored, challenged Vegeta to an arm wrestling match. Puar and Oolong stayed to watch, but Vegeta sensed Goku and the vixen warrior's return, so they left the house to greet them instead.

"So you decide to join us?" Ethne asked Vegeta as they reached the beach, nodding to Pomegra as well in a silent hello as the walked up. Pomegra nodded back.

Vegeta scoffed and crossed his arms, "This mission would be hopeless without me."

"Yes, _whatever_ would we do without _you_?" Ethne taunted sarcastically, but her chest started beeping lightly, distracting all of them.

"What is it?" Pomegra wondered out loud as the vixen pulled a thin devise out from her cleavage. Pomegra noticed the tall Saiyan's eyes lingered a tad longer on her friend then the rest of them. _Curious…_

"A message was received on my ship," Ethne looked down at the devise with concern, "but that shouldn't be possible. I disabled all communications when I bought it and destroyed all tracking and tracing before I removed my collar…" she trailed off quietly, still staring down at the devise, then glanced up at Goku.

Goku nodded in understanding, "Right," he then placed a hand on her shoulder and raised two fingers to his forehead. Pomegra realized he was going to transport them, so she placed a hand on his shoulder, as did Vegeta. They all vanished from the island.

They reappeared in a clearing with a small ship. Ethne immediately took off towards the ship, Pomegra and the boys followed more slowly. Pomegra entered the hull tentatively and instantly understood Ethne's comment about "more bodies than chairs" because the ship seemed to be built for only one person.

 _That will certainly make travel more interesting,_ Pomegra thought as she approached the cockpit and watched Ethne's slim fingers rapidly clack on the keyboard from the chair in front of her.

"Fuck, finally," the determined vixen muttered, after a long string of obscenities that had made many Saiyans blush in the past. The blurry image of a person came partially into view. Pomegra leaned closer, as did Ethne, scrutinized the fuzzy image, "Niphro?"

"Someone you know?" Pomegra asked, curious.

"I think it is Niphro, another Collar," the vixen answered as she tried to clear up the transmission.

"A what?" Goku asked, scratching his head as he walked up behind Pomegra to the other side of the chair. Vegeta trailed, stopping a few feet away from the other three.

"A Collar. A hunter who was brought in involuntarily and controlled. There's Collars like Niphro and I, and Leashes like Rumron who scout, break and control the Collars," Ethne answered without looking away from the computer in front of her. She was still trying to clean up the message with a clack of her fingers, "there. Not great, but we should be able to make it out better now."

Pomegra squinted her eyes, trying to focus on the glitchy, blurry image. It was a cave, or some other dark place. A man, who looked kind of like a bird could just be made out in the foreground.

"…can't…Sitga….moon…virus…help…," Pomegra picked up bits from the garbled transmission. Sounded like someone asking for help. The image soon went blank though.

"It could be worth checking out," Pomegra thought out loud, watching her vixen friend furrow her brows in thought at the now black screen.

"It seems like he needed help. We should go!" Goku put in cheerfully. Pomegra turned to him with a half smile. She glanced at Vegeta who stood next to Goku behind her and the ship's small cockpit.

"Can you trace where it came from?" Vegeta asked gruffly, his arms crossed.

"From a moon off a planet just outside this solar system," Ethne said with a confirming nod.

"Then get to it," Vegeta barked out with impatience. Pomegra noticed he spoke to Ethne with a harsher tongue then to her. _Also curious…_

"Right," Ethne ignored Vegeta's order as she ran her fingers over the controls in front of her. Pomegra heard the hull's hatch start to lift and close just as the thrusters were engaged.

"Hold on to something," Ethne said, and Pomegra quirked her head at the sly smile that spread across her face that always spelled trouble.

 _What could she be up to now…?_

 **Author's notes:**

 **Sorry it took so long guys! My counterpart has had her side ready for some time now, so I am the slowpoke! .**

 **Ok, so things will pick now! Wonder who this mystery person is? Will our heroes be able to help out in time and maybe gain some intel on their own plight?**

 **Come back and find out! Don't forget to read Ethne's side for added information!**

 **Destructive Games: Hunter (Ethne)** **on my profile under my favs!**

 **Feedback is most appreciated, and thanks for all the favorites/reviews! You guys are great!**

 **Until next time!**

 **~K**

 **(A VixNMonkee Collaboration)**


End file.
